Into The Lions' Den
by idealrain
Summary: Minerva and Albus' lives changed during the summer after OotP. How will they deal with the changes within their family and jobs
1. Pressing Changes and Collaspe

Part 1—pressing changes and collapsing

It was midnight before Minerva McGonagall made to her quarters in the Hogwarts castle. Stopping by a bust of Godric Gryffindor, she murmured "into the lions' den", and entered the rooms she shared with the Headmaster, also known as her husband Albus Dumbledore.

The quarters were divided up into five rooms, his and hers studies, his and her baths, and bedroom. The bedroom was a Gryffindor theme, with red and gold silks adoring the windows and beds. This color scheme was a compromising between Minerva's Scottish tartan of reds, greens and blues and Albus' wish to put up lemon drop smelling wallpaper.

Bone tired, Minerva undid her bun and changed into a light cotton nightgown. It seemed weird to her to go to sleep without knowing her husband's whereabouts. Fawkes curled up on Albus's side of the bed. Minerva made a mental note to send him off with messages to the children before daybreak. With this final thought, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning came too soon for Minerva as she rolled over to meet the empty place. She realized why the bed felt empty and the task she been putting off since the night before.

Getting up and crossing into her study, Minerva rummaged through her desk and retrieved two pieces of parchment. She sat down and wrote to letters,

_Dear Aurora,_

_Your father has been banished by the Toad. _(Minerva smiled at the nicknamed that her daughter came up with while clerking for Madame Bones) _He didn't tell me where he was going but I imagined letters to The Goats would find him. The Toad has been appointed Headmistress and I'm trying to rally the staff against her. Fudge has been no help per usual and Trelawney has been sacked. I know you are heartbroken about that._

_Take faith in light always in the end beats dark forces. Keep up the Order's work in the Ministry. _

_Love you,_

_Mother._

Copying a similar message on to a parchment addressed to Apollo, Minerva gave the letters to Fawkes. Fawkes burst into flames. Unfazed by this Minerva then begins the first day under the Umbridge regime.

At breakfast, the mood among the staff was subdued and hesitant. The quietness seems to suit the new headmistress. Quietness, she thought, meant submission. She should've known that the staff was well trained not to speak among enemies. The staff room sealed it against known untrustworthily people. Filius Flitwick absent-mindedly tapped his wand against the table four times in rapid succession, signaling a meeting.

Minerva hurried towards the staff room and sat through the various announcements about the pranks against Umbridge (she never has been so proud of Forge and Gred). Severus updated them on the D.A., which using a disillusion charm, he attends weekly. Albus wasn't against the group but did want to know the activities.

Reviewing the exams schedule, Minerva reminded the staff not to overstress the fifth and seventh years.

Xiomara Hooch mentioned a flying competition for third years and below. Severus complained about incompetence of the students. The meeting continued with the Order of the Phoenix activities at the castle. Hagrid then tried to convince the staff to bred a domestic dragon. Not surprisingly, all the staff except the potions master who refused to vote voted this down.

Filius Flitwick reminded the staff that the annual barbecue was on June thirty. No one mentions the other part of that statement, if anyone on the staff survives.

The meeting ended with a mention to toe the line with Umbridge. Minerva already accomplished this with her comment that Dolores was raving during Harry Potter's career consultation.

Minerva walked back to her office to review some simple transformation spells for her first years when a feeling of daze came over her. For a second, Minerva didn't know her surroundings. Leaning against the cool wall, she regained her bearings and continued on her way. It was probably nothing.


	2. Small Numbered Boxes

Small numbered boxes

Two weeks had passed since Albus' escape into the night. Fawkes passed messages between the couple although they were sporadic. The risk was too severe of being discovered. The two-way mirror was taken down but the Dumbledore watches still were in motion. Presently, Albus' hand was sent to in exile, Apollo's to St. Mungo, Aurora's to Wizengamot, and Minerva's steady at Hogwarts'.

Steady captured Minerva's mood. There were no major events happening at Hogwarts.

_Albus gone, Umbridge ruling, the D.A. members still breaking rules. Normal. _Minerva thought, with a twisted smile.

Reaching into her desk and pulling out a seemingly blank binder, Minerva tapped the page to record the next Umbridge meeting. The date threw her. Two weeks had passed since Albus had left. Kingsley had managed to warn them about the Aurors, so the couple had time to enact the plan they filed under worse case scenario.

Minerva realized something else about the date. They spent the night together completely body and soul before Albus left. Minerva frowned and did the math again. For a third time.

_Shit. I'm two weeks late._

The tiredness and being "off" feeling was making sense to Minerva. They were rushed and certainly haven't taken precautions. The chance of being pregnant at her age was slim but as an Animagus she took some of her animal's features. Cats don't have the same cycles as humans. Minerva fastidiously kept track of her heats and avoids risky behaviors, much to her husband 's dismay. She forgot what day it was or more likely didn't care.

Remembering a curse that Abeforth put on the couple as a wedding gift, Minerva didn't even need confirmation from Poppy. If one partner unconsciously wanted a child, then a child shall be given. Groaning, she began to figure out how to hide her condition. Albus being told was an entirely different problem. Another problem would be killing her brother-in-law.

She quickly decided, even knowing the condition, it was best to see Poppy to get confirm some of information. Also Poppy had excellent ideas to kill Abeforth.

Steaming tea filled the nurse's office with the scent of peppermint. Only a couple beds were filled with students, most suffered from Umbridgitis. Poppy didn't care enough to kick them out when there wasn't any real patients, although she suspected the Weasley twins could cure them in a flash.

Hearing brisk footsteps she waited until they came closer and glanced up.

"Hi, Min. What brings you down to my wing of pseuodisease?"

Minerva seemed hesitant to explain the need of diagnosis spell in front of the students. Poppy noticed and pulled her into the private quarters for Hogwarts staff.

"Well, what's going on? Usually the first words out of your mouth are what potions you need without hearing my diagnosis."

"I just need the diagnosis spell to confirm something...probably nothing."

Poppy snorted. It was never anything with Minerva or her offspring. Actually Apollo and Aurora spent enough time in the hospital wing to rival Harry Potter's.

"Fine but then I want to know everything."

Poppy cast the spell. Purple light swiveled around Minerva and then settled at her stomach, with the number 2 ½ glowed.

Minerva closed her eyes and swore under her breath. Poppy tried to hide her shock. This was so not good news.

"O.k. this is surprising. What the plan now?"

"I don't exactly have one right now. Except not to have anyone to find out about this, especially the Headmistress. If word got out that we are a couple..." Minerva trailed off.

People have always suspected that the Headmaster and his deputy had a close relationship. Only trusted people could see the emerald and sapphires bands that the couple wore. The thing was while Minerva was a student under Albus, nothing happen until they were fighting against Grindwale. Now that Minerva served under her husband professionally, certain people might think she had gotten the job through connections and have unreasonable influence over the Headmaster.

"People are going to find out about this. No matter how many-disillusioned spell you used, you still are going to be absent a great deal of the time, especially with carrying twins. Minerva, you have to go public with your marriage."

_Twins, _Minerva thought, _I've forgotten that part of the curse. I'm seventy-eight years old, my husband is over a hundred and we are going to have twins in about nine months. Will the fun ever stop?_

Feeling nauseated, Minerva didn't get a chance to answer before hearing a crash outside the staff room. The cause of the crash walked in with a noticeable limp.

"I was setting up an obstacle course for the competition and twisted my ankle."

"Mara, you fly better that you walk." Poppy laughed.

Xiomara Hooch, a known klutz, pretended to be offended by the remark and then hopped on the bed to have the ankle mended yet again. Noticing Minerva, she grinned.

"Not all of us have the grace of a cat. Hawks aren't known for being graceful on the ground, only the air. Besides, I considered being earth bound a curse. Why is the indomitable Professor McGonagall in the hospital wing?"

Minerva groaned slightly, not wanting to explain her foolishness to her oldest friend. Fortunately she didn't have to. Smiling mischievously, Poppy exclaimed,

"Don't you know when you are going to be an aunt again?"

Xiomara's expression was one of mixed happiness and longing. Albus and Minerva were one of the most loving couple she knew. If Albus had his way there would be dozen McDores around.

"Min, you and Albus never cease to amazed me. Is Aberforth still alive?"

"For now," came the low growl from the bowed head.

Xiomara hestianted for a moment and then broke into a smile, "I'm so happy for you! It's been forever since we had a baby around."

Realizing why Minerva was so quiet Poppy explained, "It is _not_ bloody great, Mara! In case you haven't notice, this isn't the best time for this. Albus' gone, the Toad's in charge and Min's not in the best condition to have twins. Not to mention that this is going to make the marriage public or Hogwarts' going have immoral Deputy Headmistress."

Minerva still hasn't said a single word.

_I'm pregnant, with twins and I'm seventy-eight years old. When they are eleven, I will be eighty-nine. _

This thought made Minerva feel dizzy and leaned back in the bed. As she glanced out the window, she noticed group of people, with Umbridge in the lead. Minerva shot out of bed when she recognized this was Umbridge's threat. With a wave of her wand, she dressed and headed out to the ground.

Xiomara and Poppy headed out after her, towards the red lights. To their horror, Minerva was thrown back from the force. The Aurors rushed pass the fallen witch with Umbridge after Hagrid. Poppy immediately gathered Minerva in her arms and hit the emergency portkey for St. Mungo's.

"Call Aurora and Apollo, and notify everyone else. I'll meet you there."

Xiomara nodded and rushed off to the owlery, saying a prayer to nameless gods.


	3. Sixth Floor

Sixth Floor

Aurora reviewed the day's cases with Madame Bones over a meal of crab rangoos and chicken stir-fry. The pair barely glanced up when the flames appeared over the desk. The flames turned into a red and yellow bird, which chirp loudly. Recognizing the chirp, Aurora hold up one finger and turn to the bird,

"Fawkes, what are you doing here? You need to be with Mama or Papa, silly boy."

Fawkes held out his leg for Aurora, who took the note.

_A-_

_Your mother has been hit with four Stunners in the chest. She was sent to St. Mungo I'm with her. Come as soon as possible._

_ Aunt Mara._

She dropped the note. Fawkes took that as a sign that the information was received and left. Aurora slides the note over to Madame Bones, who nodded.

Aurora apparated to St. Mungo's wondering what she was going find. Pulling out a pocket watch she checked the location of the other three McDores. Albus was still in exile, Minerva's in mortal peril and Apollo was traveling. A double check on the extended family face revealed Xiomara also traveling.

Aurora walked over to the welcoming witch and said in a shaking voice,

"I'm here to see Minerva McGonagall."

"Sixth floor—extreme injuries from magic." The welcoming witch return in a bored voice.

"Rory!"

Turning towards the familiar voice, Aurora saw Apollo racing towards her in scrubs.

"When was the sixth floor added? It doesn't sound good, Apo."

Breathless, Apollo paused and led his sister towards the elevator,

"It has always been there. People just don't know about it unless it's extreme circumstances."

Pushing the elevator button, they got on and the doors began to close.

"Hold the elevator."

A string of blue light froze the elevator in place. Xiomara got on and the elevator continued up to the sixth floor.

Xiomara muttered under her breath over and over,

"Please save the twins and their mother."

The twins looked at each other and frown. They were fine. Aunt Mara could see that.

Aurora leaned over to her brother,

"She's been stressed with Umbridge, Apo. All of them have and now with Mama. "

Apollo nodded.

The trio waited in silence. Xiomara was filling out forms, biting her lip. Aurora and Apollo curled up together, taking comfort in each other's presence. All thoughts remained with Minerva.

Severus Snape found them that way when he flooed to the hospital hours later. Unsnapping the knapsack on his back, he took several packages out. Waving his wand, the packages became food and extra clothes.

"Wasn't sure what you need, Xio. I just grabbed an emergency pack and ran. Umbridge still haven't said anything about Minerva. I need to get back." Severus seemed more panicked that ever before.

Xiomara embraced her husband.

"Thanks, Sev. No change yet..."

"Do they know about the complication?"

Xiomara pulled away with a questioning look.

"Poppy told me when I flooed over. Twins at her age! Why wouldn't they prevent this?  
Was it planned?"

Apollo overheard the last part.

"Of course, they planned it Severus! That woman wanted to destroy my father. She just happened to used Mom to do it."

Xiomara shook her head slightly. Severus looked overwhelm. The twins don't know about the pregnancy.

"Sorry, Apollo, of course it was planned. It was wrong to suggest otherwise."

In a sotto voice, he asked his wife,

"The twins don't know? Their mother is pregnant and they don't know?"

"Minerva didn't exactly say if it was plan or not, although the fact she doesn't seem happy about it, tells me probably it wasn't. We thought it was better if they didn't know yet. It compliances things a bit and we don't know if the pregnancy will continue after this." Xiomara's voice cracked.

Severus nodded and continued to hold his wife. They had suffered a number of miscarriages before giving up on having children.

The waiting ended when Healer Theoriski walked into the room.

"I'm looking for Minerva McGonagall's family."

"I'm her son, Apollo McDore. What's going on with her?"

"She was hit with four Stunners in the chest as you all know. Luckily because it in order to protect a loved one it has cause no real damage to Minerva or the pregnancy. But she will..."

Aurora interrupted Theoriski.

"What? My mother isn't pregnant."

"We were informed that Ms. McGonagall just found she was two weeks along by Xiomara Hooch on her arrival. When she was checked out before treatment of her wounds, the pregnancy was confirmed. In fact, the action of Ms. McGonagall to protect her friend Rubueus Hagrid saved the pregnancy and Ms. McGonagall's own life.

"Even through this is the case, Ms. McGonagall will have a difficult recovery. I'm prescribing bed rest for at least six weeks and a reduced workload. If Ms. McGonagall does not follow these orders, she will lose the pregnancy. Even if she does, there is a serious chance the pregnancy could still be at risk; given her age and the fact she already had a miscarriage. I want to keep her here for a couple more days. Then she should be release. I will be talking to Ms. McGonagall about her condition when she feels up to it."

"Thank you. Someone is already covering her teaching and administrative duties. " Severus said.

"May we see our mother?" Aurora asked.

"Ms. McGonagall resting comfortably and is asking for a Xiomara. I assume that is you?" Theoriski turned to the gray haired woman.

"Yes. Xiomara Hooch-Snape."

"Please follow me then. I'll be back to update you on your mother's condition."

The healer led Xiomara into a small private room. Minerva was curled up and staring at the ceiling. Xiomara knocked lightly against the wall.

"Hey, love. How are you? You look good considering."

"Mara." Minerva said weakly, gesturing towards her chest.

Walking over to the bed,

"Yeah, I know. The doctor said you are going to be fine. The twins are here and—"

"The twins? Are they O.K.? I----"

"_Both_ sets are fine considering their mother has been injured. The first set is in shock about the second set. The babies are fine for now but there's a chance you could lose them. The doctor is ordering bed rest and reduced workload. Look like a forced vacation." Xiomara chuckled.

"Apo and Rory know? Are they upset?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think they know how they feel about it. They are just worry, especially considering there's been no word from Albus. You scared all of us, Min. "

Minerva nodded.

"Can I see them?"

"Minerva, you are exhausted, whether you know it or not. You need sleep."

"Please Mara, just for a couple minutes."

"O.k. but then sleep. My godchildren need sleep."

"Who said you is going to be the godmother? You haven't been a good one to the godchildren you have."

Aurora and Apollo heard Aunt Mara laughed and say something to their mother. When they walked in the room, the two women sitting together, Xiomara holding Minerva gently in her arms.

"Hey, there are my kittens. I must look awful."

"No, Mom, you look great. Just tired." Apollo tried to be positive and upbeat.

"After four stunners, you positively look amazing, mom. Especially considering you are carrying twins." Aurora added.

"I didn't want to say anything until Papa knew and considering the last time. I didn't..." Minerva trailed off.

Xiomara stroked her face and murmured,

"It's ok to go to sleep. Don't worry your hawk is here."

Apollo and Aurora quickly blinked away tears and kissed their mother. Aurora marveled at the friendship between the two women.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Mara."

"Love you, the daring duo. I'm sure your mom would say the same if she was awake. Pommie will be coming by when I go home to pack. Filius or me will be here otherwise." Xiomara smiled at her godchildren.

Minerva had completely zonked out.

Later that night.

Xiomara lay a small silver and green bag on the bed. She gathered clothes, food and water and tossed them into the bag. Severus watches his wife packed her usual flight bag, while he packs a bag for the evening at the hospital.

"Xio." He said his name for her absentmindedly.

"Hmm? Throw me that shirt, hon. The Dumbledore estate is in Yorkshire."

"So what two day flight? I just wonder what people will say when I disappear for hours at a time. I can't say ' excuse I need to check on Minerva, even through I act like I detested her."

"You won't be doing that. Filius will be covering that. You need to spy and see that people don't ask question about my family emergency."

Severus wondered once more about the scary link between his wife and her friends. Before he commented on that Xiomara kissed him, straps on her bag and transforms into a hawk. Severus opened the window, stoked the bird and threw her into the night.

Xiomara flew south for a couple miles. Then the hawk did something unusual. Flying straight up, the hawk seemingly froze in mid-air and then disappeared.

Xiomara reappeared at a gate. Transforming back into her human state, she walked into the grasslands that surrounded a number of stone houses. Pausing by the house with yellow and red flowers, she knocked.

The door open and a man with twinkling blue eyes greeted her.

"Mara! What's going on? "

"Albus, Minerva is hurt. You need to come home immediately."

"How bad? It must be bad. You wouldn't be here. Please is my wife dying?"

"You don't know about...of course not." Xiomara took a deep breath. "Minerva is not in danger of dying but it's still touch-and-go. Minerva found out some startling news about two weeks after you left. She's pregnant. About two weeks along.

"What?!" Albus looked stunned. "But that's impossible...oh. _Two weeks? _Yeah, that's definitely possible, o.k."

Xiomara looked slightly uncomfortable. As much as she loves Minerva and Albus, they were still her bosses and occasionally she knew too much information about them.

"Two days ago Umbridge attacked Hagrid. Minerva went out to protect him and took four Stunners in the chest. She was transported to St. Mungo, where Rory and Pollo found out about the pregnancy. She is still there. We know Minerva is going to recover but the risk is to the pregnancy. She might lose them."

As soon as Xiomara finished her sentence, Albus was packed and transformed into a beautiful snowy owl.

"I keep forgetting how fast you could do that.  
Kind of annoying."

The owl grinned and then looked serious. Xiomara changed into her hawk and the pair was off towards St. Mungo's.

The pair was silent, lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally Xiomara glanced at the owl, and noticed a quiet determined look on his face. Albus was generally forgiving and a peaceful man. The exception was when children are involved, particularly _his_ children. Minerva may fiercely defend her cubs when it came to the Gryffindors and a ferocious lioness towards Pol and Rory. But nothing likes Albus. Albus was downright scary when a child was attack.

Albus turned right at St. Mungo's and landed on the roof. Xiomara followed him, and then they transformed into their human forms. Albus muttered a spell, and became invisible. They then apparated to the Welcoming Witch.

"Is Minerva McGonagall still on the sixth floor?" Xiomara asked.

"Yes, room 6852."

"Could the witch be any less welcoming?" grumbled Albus.

Xiomara gave him a sympathetic look and continued to walk towards the elevator. They hopped on and Xiomara led the way to Minerva's room.

Pomona was talking about Neville Long bottom's O.WL.

"...Perfect theory and practical. Only one in the group without a mistake in the school on the herbology, including my own Hufflepuffs. I sometimes think the Sorting Hat made a mistake..."

"And sometimes I would happily give you Mr. Longbottom. But his parents were Gryffindors and apparently the son is same."

Xiomara walked into the room and crossed over to the bed.

"Pomona, we should let Minerva get some rest, especially with the _twin_s."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Someone will be back in the morning. Heard you are leaving tomorrow. Apollo and Aurora will be here tomorrow. "

"Yes, just in time to help students pack. What fun."

"Get sleep, Min." Xiomara said softly.

The two professors walked out.

Minerva turned to the chair on her right side


	4. Concerns and tears

"Concerns and tears"

"What do you think about all this? The kittens are shocked, Xiomara is thrilled and I've no bloody idea what to think about it."

Slowly the long body of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room. He moved to the bed and gathered his wife to him.

"I'm surprised but very happy. This is a miracle. "

"It's a miracle your brother is still alive. It's foolish that I'm pregnant at my age. I could've kill both of you when I found out. "

"You aren't happy? It's another chance, Min. We get a chance to bring some good into the world and you aren't happy."

This pushed Minerva over the edge. She has been prodded, poked, and questioned to death. She had been sick over the past four days and before then. She dealt with Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, and Draco Malfoy. She had been mothered to death and had to reassured her children. All without the help of her husband.

Very quietly and slowly, she spoke to her husband of more than forty years.

"I'm _concerned _about the health of the babies after being hit with four bloody stunners. I'm _concerned_ about being married to my employer. I'm_ concerned _that the marriage is going to be made public. I'm _concerned _about giving birth to twins at age seventy-eight. I'm _concerned _about defending our marriage to school governors. I'm _concerned _about the Order.

"I'm very grateful for our kittens, the ones born and the ones coming. But there's a chance I'll lose the twins. I worry constantly about you, Harry Potter and our children. Right now, I don't feel it's time to be happy."

If to prove Minerva right, Alastor Moody appeared.

"Albus, Harry Potter and five students went into the Ministry. We suspected Voldemort lured him there somehow. We need to go now!"

Albus looked helplessly at his wife. This wasn't good timing and there was no way he could stay and continued the fight with Minerva.

Minerva closed her eyes.

"Go, just go. I'm being release in the morning. "

"Please know that I love you. Please.... Mina...."

"Come back to me alive. Just come back."

Albus nodded and embraced his wife. Tears rolled over their faces. Albus kissed Minerva desperately, seeking forgiveness and understanding, then left.

Minerva turned to face the wall and began to sob. How could the man she once knew and admired turned into this? Tom Marvolo Riddle was one of the greatest wizards the world knew. He could done so much good in the world. Her husband was fighting for a future his own children might not a chance to know.

She curled up tight in to a ball and fell asleep that way

Albus came back to his Hogwarts. Sirius Black was dead.

_At least Fudge admits Voldemort is back._

He began to explain to Harry the reasons. Harry continued to rage against him and the world.

_My office is being trashed and suddenly I don't care._

Leaning back in his chair, he suddenly felt exhausted.

_My children are at risk for simple survival. My greatest enemy is back. And a sixteen –year-old, who supposedly will save the world, is raging at me._

Finally the shouting stopped. Albus just looked at Harry, who was beloved to him as a son, who escaped death once again, and before he knew it, a single tear escaped.

It was a relief to come clean with Harry about everything. The boy wouldn't forgive him soon perhaps not ever. But there was no reason to hide anymore. Harry walked out of the room years older than he should be.

As Albus looked around the room, Fawkes appeared in the room. With a look around the room, he squawked three times and flew in large circles. The room was return to order.

"Thank you old friend. What do you think? Should we sleep and see if Minerva will forgive us in the morning?"

Albus slowly walked into his bedroom.

_Into the lions' den, indeed. Mina will forgive me for leaving. But what if the twins don't survive? I won't forgive myself if that happened again. Neither will she._

When Albus entered into Minerva's hospital room the next morning, Apollo was reading the Daily Prophet, and Aurora was trying out names on her mother.

"Argus? Means glistening. Atalanta? That means balance. What about.."

"Ro, have you consider maybe now isn't a good time to bug Mom about names?"

"Pol, I'm thinking positively. In about nine months, we're going to need mythical "A" names and Scottish names."

"Aurora Caoimhe Viviane McGonagall-Dumbledore stop bugging your mother about names. I'm sure we will think of something."

Minerva sat up in bed and reached for Albus. He hesitated and embraced his wife.

"We're good?"

"No. But we will be." With that said Minerva moved his hand to her stomach. Albus knew it was too soon to feel movement but the reality sank in.

"This is really happening. We are having twins."

Apollo and Aurora cracked up. Papa often needs things repeating.

"With God's grace, yes. We need to do everything again, with twins."

"I love you. Let's get back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Severus has tortured your cubs long enough."

"Will you be able to take time off from court this summer, Rory? I know Pol will be able in ...July, right?"

Apollo nodded.

"I'll try, although now the ministry is a mess. Madam Bones might be setting up impeachment proceedings for Fudge. Say, Papa, do you want to be Minister of Magic?"

Albus merely groaned.


	5. Back To Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts

An hour later the pair walked into Hogwarts. Albus immediately left to check in with the Order and Minerva slowly headed towards their suite in Gryffindor tower. She noticed a familiar scene and rolled her eyes. Severus knew better. After dealing the point issues and the boys, Minerva smiled.

"Professor Snape, you wouldn't have take advantage of mine or Albus' absence to abuse your points privileges."

Severus glanced around the hall, made sure no one was coming, and hugged the other professor.

"Of course not, Minerva. That would be mean and petty and as a Slytherin, I would above such practices."

Eyes glistening, he dropped to his knees and speaking into Minerva's stomach,

"Now, twins, you need to know the best house is Slytherin. You learn more, you make connections and you only look out for yourself. You don't get a hero complex, which saves both effort and injuries to yourself. And while they won't admitted it, both your parents have a number of Slytherin qualities, which means you would have no problem getting in. I know you are going to be push to be Gryffindors and that's fine. I'm merely advising you to consider Slytherin. After all a many great wizards...."

"There's a frightening picture. Severus Salazaar Snape influencing the next generation."

Snape got up off the floor.

"Well, someone has to do it. As their godmother, Xio, you should be encouraging them towards greatness."

"You never been attack by an angry owl and furious tabby cat at once? Not a pleasant experience. Many do not live through it."

Albus and Minerva tried not to laugh. Taking Minerva's hand, Albus said,

"Well, we need to pack for the summer and I assume you do too. When are you planning to stay with us?"

"Maybe late June or early July. Xiomara is attending a Quiddtich coach conference and I have work for the Order and research to do. Is the staff barbeque on the thirty of June?" Severus tried to remember the date.

"A chance to let our hair down and get ripping drunk what fun. Of course Minerva will only be able to do one of those things..."

"I don't drink unlike some people, Mara. Beside the last time I got drunk it was..."

"...Halloween night 1981, celebrating the fall of You-Know-Who and you didn't mean to but the bartender didn't serve non-alcoholic drinks and you were thirsty from leaping off of rooftops." The three other professors finished.

"Right." Minerva said primly.

The foursome parted ways and Albus and Minerva packed quickly. If students think they are into a rush to leave, the professors are manic.

Albus looked at his wife.

"You know no one is here now and we are in our bedroom together for the first time in a long time and we are leaving soon..."

Minerva glanced up from her packing.

"I just got out of the hospital, I'm pregnant, we have to leave in three hours at the latest, we still need to pack and you want to fool around. Are you kidding me?"

Albus merely smiled. Taking out his wand, he packed everything he knew was needed. Conjuring alarm clock, he set the alarm for sixty minutes. Turning to Minerva, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that was very impressing. But what about the other two objectives?"

Minerva found herself back in bed, without clothes as her husband also was. Persuasive little bugger, she chuckled to herself.

"I'll be gentle. I just want to enjoy a little alone time with my wife. You know, your body always was so beautiful..."

With these words Minerva stiffed. Albus noticed.

"Mina?"

"It's just this will be the first time since...."She sighed, running her hand through his hair.

"I will notice some changes in your body, scarring from Stunners and of course our little surprises. But nothing could make you less beautiful. Especially when you risked yourself to save a friend."

As he said this, Albus turned Minerva over on her back, and ran his tongue over her scars. Minerva had never been so aware of her body.

"...and of course the fact you are glowing from the pregnancy is very, very sexy to me at the moment..."

Albus paused by her slight pudgy stomach and kissed it.

" ...but I suppose if you don't feel that we have the time, I could stop...."

Albus stopped and looked at Minerva, his blue eyes twinkling.

Minerva, who enjoyed being convinced, looked totally undone. Her body was flushed and ready for her husband, practically vibrating.

"Albus, we have..."Minerva checked the clock, "twenty-seven minutes before we need to get up."

"And look at that, you are all ready to go..."

Albus quickly rolled Minerva on her side. She looked surprise at the move usually one of them is on top and one is on bottom.

"I thought this might be faster and more comfortable for you." He kissed her, while slipping his leg between hers and entered her.

"_Oh_. Well, yes, I suppose... _oh Albus..._"

"Hmm...I did miss this when I was gone. Being around my brother and his goats are just the aren't the same."

"Albus, shut up!"

His eyes widen. He hasn't dealt with a pregnant wife in many years, especially one who hasn't been with her husband in weeks.

"Mmmm." Minerva savored her husband inside her.

"Mina! Goddess!"

"Yes, Warrior! Oh!"

They peaked and then collapsed in each other's arm.

Albus looked over Minerva's head at the clock.

"Well, look that. We still have three minutes. "

Minerva just laughed and kissed him.

They quickly dressed and levitated their trunks to the boats. He gently placed their trunks in the boats and then reached for his wife.

"We're finally leaving. I just want to sleep for the three months." Minerva yawned.

"I think that's an excellent idea. You could write some articles for Transforming Weekly, plan lessons, just taking it easy..."

The witch didn't answer, as she was sound asleep.

When they arrived the cottage,  
Albus tenderly scooped up Minerva. Carrying his wife, he opens the door and walked towards the bedroom. He transformed their clothes into nightclothes and lay down next to his wife. She turned towards him and Albus rested her head on his chest.

_Home_. His last thought before sleeping.


	6. Reality Intrudes

Reality intrudes

Albus woke up to Fawkes chirping and Minerva throwing up in the bathroom.

"Thanks for waking me Fawkes. Mina?"

The witch didn't answer, just lean against the wall.

"I guess this is the start of morning sickness. Doesn't usually started earlier?"

"Theoriski said depends on the pregnancy. With the first one it lasts about three months and actually I believe it started before I was even pregnant. Aurora and Apollo were always impatient. With the second one it last only eight weeks and then I had the miscarriage. So no one knows. "Minerva gagged again and turned to the toilet.

Albus pulled her against his chest and she leaned her head on the toilet. Reaching over and flushing the toilet, Albus continued to hold Minerva. She spit into the bowl.

"Want to go back to bed for a while? You know, Theoriski said you need to rest. We could play chess in bed or just relax. Maybe have some pineapple juice, hmm? "Albus kissed Minerva's head.

"Sounds excellent. I'm still exhausted. It has been crazy these past weeks. Maybe Theoriski was right to order six weeks bed rest."

Albus glared at Minerva.

"When did he order the bed rest? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about?"

"I haven't a chance to mention it to you and I thought it was overkill. I'm not an invalid. "

"You should've mentioned it last night before we made love. Bed rest usually means limitation on physical activity."

"Albus, I'm pregnant. Do you know how many hormones going through my body? I haven't seen you for weeks. If we hadn't had sex, I would've jump Filius. "

"But you seemed to hesitant."

"I was for the first two minutes. I thought we would run out of time. We had twenty-seven minutes. But after that I was ready to go. Why did you think I told you to shut up?"

"Oh."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"The other twenty-five minutes we were good. Albus, I won't work for the Order this summer. I will stay in bed to give the kittens the best beginning possible. But you are welcome to join me any time. "

"I just don't want to hurt you or the kittens. I just want everything to be all right."

"It will be."

Minerva became aware of the statement's irony after Albus returned. After those words were said, a bloody owl came though the window.

Albus looked at the owl. Physically the bird seemed fine. There was no cuts or wounds. He couldn't find a source of the blood. He passed the bird to Minerva, whose eyes widen.

"Albus, this is Harry Potter's owl. I know because it was injured this year. If this isn't Hedwig's blood, Harry's in trouble."

"I'll connect the Order. "

Minerva lend back on her pillow, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, kittens, this is Mama and Papa's life. It's a little crazy but you should fit right in."

"No one has seen Harry since he got home. We set up a system to have Harry check in every day. It has been almost a week. "

"Have he written to Hermoine or Ron?" Albus asked Hedwig, who shook her head and took off.

"I think someone need to get him. I know about the blood magic but if he's bleeds there for long, the magic won't work." With this statement Minerva begin to get out of bed.

"Minerva Aurora Charlotte McGonagall-Dumbledore, what are you doing? The healer said bed rest six weeks."

"I need to get him. He's my cub. Besides if he's not talking to the Order they can't help him, he probably hates you now and he needs to get out of there before Voldemort realizes that the protection is gone. Albus please!"

Albus ran his hand through his hair.

"We need someone in the Order but that Harry doesn't know is an Order member. Harry would need no suspicions of the person. What about Xiomara? "

"That would work."

Albus crossed over to the fire, and called for Salazaar's station. Severus appeared in the fire.

"Albus? What's going on? We were just leaving for Xio's conference."

"You will have to postpone that, I'm afraid. I need Xiomara to do Order work immediately. Harry Potter is in danger; Minerva thinks he tried to hurt himself. She wants him here. But she's on bed rest, Harry isn't talking to any Order members, and Voldemort could attack. Could Xiomara fetch Harry and bring him here?"

"Yes. Just a sec. Xio! It's the Order. You need to work."

Xiomara rushed down and Albus quickly explained the situation. Changing into her hawk, she grabbed the portkey and speed to Privet Drive.

When Xiomara landed on Harry's window, she knocked to get Hedwig's attention. Hedwig hooted a series of high and low sounds and the window open.

"You put a sound combination lock on the window?" Xiomara asked, impressed.

Hedwig hooted once.

"You are some owl. Now I'm going to transformed and wake Harry. If I let you out, can you gather things?"

Hedwig hooted once again.

Xiomara transformed into her human state. She let Hedwig out, checked Harry and gathered him into her arms. Harry stirred,

"I didn't want to die..."

Xiomara's heart broke. She bandaged his wounds, transformed Harry into a mouse and placed in her flight bag. She collected all his things needed, turned them into rocks and pack those in a different compartment.

As she put on her flight bag she turned to Hedwig,

"Hedwig, we are to be going to Griffin's gate. Just follow me closely, okay?"

Hedwig hooted once more and the birds flew out into the seemingly calm sky.

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed he was in a big bed. Second thing was someone was holding him and someone else was speaking softly. Suddenly his head hit the bed, heard footsteps running and new sounds were becoming clear.

_It almost sounds like someone is sick. _

He cautiously left the bed and walked towards the noise.

"Albus, I'll kill you. God, oh God. "

Harry paused outside the door. It kind of sounded like Professor McGonagall. But why would she be here? Where was he anyway?

"Shh. it's okay. Just a couple more weeks and you should be done with morning sickness. Theoriski said about six weeks is the norm. I'll get you something for your stomach."

A moan was the only response. Harry paused by the door and almost got knocked over by Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry. If you excuse me, Minerva needs something from the kitchen. Once I get her settle, we can talk."

Harry just nodded and watched Albus hurried downstairs.

"Okay, here's some ginger tea and some crackers. I'm going to lift you up now, okay?"

Minerva nodded and buried her head against her husband's robes.

"Okay, here we go. Just a couple more steps."

Albus gently placed his wife on the bed.

"Are you going to try to go back to asleep?"

Minerva nodded sleepily.

"Good. I'll check on you in a little bit."

Albus kissed her head and ran his hand over her stomach. He walked towards the kitchen, where Harry waited.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure you have questions. But let me attempt to answer some of them first. You are at Griffin's gate, home to the McGonagall-Dumbledores, also known as the McDores. Professor McGonagall and I have been married for forty-nine years and have two children and two more on the way. Hedwig flew over here because you hurt yourself. "

"I just remember wanting to let go of the pain...."

"Well, cutting yourself wasn't the best option son. You could've talk to a Order member first."

Harry nodded miserably.

"The blood protection is gone. I'll have to talk to Minerva about this, but I think the best thing to do is to have someone adopt you. Since your godfather is dead, your godmother is the best option."

Harry looked at Albus.

"I never heard of a godmother. Who is she? Do I know her?"

A voice was here from above.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian McGongall-Dumbledore!"

"And there's her dulcet voice now. Coming, my dear."

Albus motioned Harry to follow him. When they got to the room, Minerva looked miserable.

"I can't reach my book. And my chest hurts again. Could you rub some cream on it?"

Albus moved to the bed and rummaged around the nightstand. Pausing he said,

"Harry, please step out for a second. I don't think it's appropriate for you to see the Deputy Headmistress' chest, do you?"

Harry shook his head horrific at the thought and left.

"Although it is a very nice chest. I particularly enjoy this spot," Albus lend over and kissed it, "but really, the whole thing is an absolute marvel." He finished up rubbing the cream in and button Minerva's nightgown up.

Minerva merely rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you can back now. Albus is done playing."

A slight groan was heard from Harry. He cautiously walked towards the bedroom, not wanting to see anything he shouldn't.

"Harry James Potter, meet your godmother, Minerva Aurora Charlotte McGonagall-Dumbledore."

Harry looked shock. Professor McGonagall was his godmother.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I could've lived with you instead of the Durselys."

"No, Harry, you couldn't because of the blood protection. But now that is gone and as your godmother, Minerva has a right to have custody and as her husband I can adopt you if you wish, but you are almost of age so the choice is yours."

"So, I never have to go back to the Durselys again?"

"Never. If you agree, I'll have Aurora start on the paperwork today. This would make it official in both the wizard and muggle world."

"Professor McGonagall—"

"Call me Minerva."

"Ok... could I think about it? It has been a long day and night and then to wake up here...with all the information you have given me I'm on overload." Harry felt his head would explode with any more information.

"Of course. You are welcome to wander the ground. I trust you won't try to hurt yourself again?"  
"No, sir."

"Good. Sirius wouldn't want that." Albus paused for a second. "We all haven't an good night sleep so let's take it easy for today."

"Ok."

"Minerva will be in bed for the next four weeks because of a healer's order."

"Stupid bloody healer," Minerva muttered.

"Under the risk of miscarrying the twins." Albus countered.

Minerva glowered at Albus,

"I suppose that's going to be your answer to everything."

"Until you are out of the woods, yes it will become the standard answer."

Minerva actually growled at Albus.

_Well that explains the tabby cat form and lion mascot. She growls._ Harry thought.

"I suppose the staff party in four weeks is out of the question then, Dear?"

"I'll have it move here and ask Apollo to come."

"Wait a sec. Miscarrying? Isn't that where _  
_ a woman lose a baby? But you aren't pregnant are you professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm ten weeks along. I'm supposed be on bed rest for the first two months, according to my healer. But according to my husband, the first trimester would be better. Although he knows I wouldn't do anything on purpose to risk the twins."

"Wow! I didn't realized that someone your age could still...I mean it's amazing. I thought that after a certain age, you couldn't." Harry stammered.

Albus started laughing and the other people in the room stared at him.

"Harry, you do realize there's no good way to finish that sentence, right?"

Minerva suddenly grasped what Harry was talking about. She blushed and said,

"Well, this question will be ask a number of times and I suppose I'll need to answered it. Harry, old people have sex. I know that isn't a pleasant thought to you but it's true. In fact, the professors at school have a fair amount of it during the school year, probably more than the students. We are better at being discreet, although there are close calls. "

Albus' eyes twinkled at this. Many times during the school year, in his office or their quarters, they would be working on each other and a knock came. Minerva would have to stop and put her hair back up, shifting into Professor mode. He would merely get dressed. _And her students wondered why she's always so crabby._

"So there are other professors that are married? I never noticed. "Harry mused.

"Yes. Most of them choose not to acknowledge their relationships to the students because of the chance of being pitted against each other." Albus explained.

"How so?"

"For instance, would it be fair for the Head of Gryffindor to win the House cup just because her husband is the Headmaster?" Albus smiled adoringly at Minerva.

"Or for Slytherin to get the best times on the Quiddtich pitch because the flying instructor and Quiddtich referee is married to Professor Snape?"

"And I can't imagined what the Hufflepuffs would think if they knew Professor Spout shared her quarters with the school nurse."

"Didn't Filius had a thing with Umbridge?"

"Albus, that only lasted a week. We discussed this. Filius turned out to have worms that week."

"Ahh, yes. Now I remember."

Harry suddenly realized the information that they were telling him. His professors had relationships with each other. They live together at school and the students have no idea.

"How do the students not notice?" he muses.

The professors laughed once again.

"Harry, I hope you don't take great offense but students are pretty egocentric. If you noticed the head table, Minerva always sits to the right of me. Xiomara and Severus sit together as Poppy and Pomona. The order never changes"

"Wait! Madame Hooch's first name is _Xiomara_?"

Minerva laughed, "Yes, Xiomara Helena Viviane Hooch-Snape. She hates it.  
"

"Not to mention that our quarters are together. You never notice that the Gryffindors dorm and Head office is suspiciously close to the Headmaster's office?" Albus continued.

"Never thought about it. I just assumed because of the building was build that way."

"The building shifts to fulfilled needs. For instance if for some reason Severus and Minerva were together (Harry shuddered), those rooms would be together. For what other reason would the practice fields and potion dungeons be together? Or the hospital wing and the greenhouse?" asked Albus.

"Albus, I need to get up to use the bathroom. Could you help me? "Minerva requested.

Albus carefully lifted Minerva up and carry her to the bathroom. A toilet flushed and they returned. Suddenly Minerva looked tired, something Albus noticed immediately.

"Mina, do you need a nap? You seemed tired. Harry and I could go out back and hit some quarrels around. "

"Maybe just a cat nap." Minerva smiled, at the pun," Before you go, could you bring the some paper and a quill?"

"Do you need to start the article for Transgufing Today?"

"Yes but right now I just to need to write confirmation letters about the barbecue."

Harry perked up when hearing the word. Albus observed this and asked,

"Harry, have you ever been to a wizard barbecue? It's similar to a muggle one but with some twists."

"No, sir. "

"It's mainly just for professors but I think we can make an exception for you. " _Severus would be please._

Minerva yawned loudly. _I guess the letters will have to wait._ She curled up and fell asleep.

Albus pulled out two Firebolts and led Harry down a worn path.

"Minerva insisted we put this in once we moved here. She and Xiomara were on Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. She said that once we had children they would use it, but I suspect she had alternative motives." Harry's mouth dropped. The path ended at an opening and became a full size Quiddtich field.

"This is amazing, sir. How is possible? Wouldn't the muggles notice? "

"We had Filius charmed it to death. It just looks like an open field with no trespassing signs. Of course a requirement is to have the latest brooms. But she does allow me a potion lab, so who I'm to deny a field? "

Harry mounted the new broom and immediately liked the quick response the handle gave.

Albus rummaged around the shed and pulled out a box of spare quaffles.

Harry begun to hit the quaffles towards the hoops. Albus flew up and defended the hoops.

They played until lunchtime when Albus seemed to hear Minerva calling. They didn't notice another wizard apparated into the yard.

The wizard had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. He seemed to radiate power and a certain peace settled upon him. His robes had a patch with a wand and bone crossed. In his hand, lay a bag with the words St. Mungo's stamp on it. He seemed perfectly at home at Griffin's Gate, due to the fact it was home.

He walked into the house and called out,

"Healer from St. Mungo's."

Harry appeared startle to hear an unfamiliar voice.

Albus and Minerva smiled at the voice and Albus called back,

"In our bedroom, Apo. Come on up."

A few minutes later, the wizard walked into the room. He paused and knocked on the open door.

"Minerva McGonagall? I'm Apollo McDore and Healer Theoriski sent me to check on you."

"Ah, Healer McDore. Could you tell my husband I could possibly get out of bed with risking the twins?"

"I could say that, Mom, but I would be lying and my parents taught me not to lie."

Minerva laughed at the statement.

"You aren't going the professional route? You know, Ms. McGonagall and all that?"

"Nah. Let me check your vitals and then do a physical exam. Has Rory been bugging you about names?"

"About two or three owls a day. The latest is Aella and Amon. But of course we don't know if they are boys or girls or one of each. This doesn't stop Aurora from owling. Do you think the court ever works?  
"

"I'm sure the court does but Rory is another story. Vitals are fine. Blood pressure is a little high. Been under any stress lately?" Apollo moved to check Minerva's uterus.

"Not at all." Minerva deadpanned.

"I see you have a new young man to wait on you. Are you going to introduce me? Considering he could be my new brother. Could you sit up more?"

Minerva shift awkwardly and groaned.

"Apollo McDore, meet Harry Potter. Harry, meet Apollo, my firstborn."

"And her favorite. We get owls about you and who else...Ron and Hermoine, I believe? Mom swears she finds white hairs daily from you. Ah, the wall still feels thin and I know Theoriski was concerned about that. Have you been resting and avoiding sex? Because any pressure in that area could harm the babies?"

Apollo looked at Albus when he asked that. Albus merely pointed at Minerva.

"She forgot to mention the bed rest. She practically rips my clothes off and attacks me. I was the victim."

Apollo chuckled. "I'm sure you protested most vigorously, Papa."

"We've been good since getting home." Minerva answered, "I haven't gotten out bed except to use the bathroom. But I hope to get out of bed."

"Mmmm. The walls still need to develop more. But the fetuses feel right on schedule for ten weeks , perhaps small. That's normal for twins. I know Theoriski thinks around January 27th. But twins can come early. " Apollo moved to check Minerva's chest.

"Mina, do you want Harry to step out?"

"Now you ask. The pelvic wasn't awkward enough? I don't care. It's not exactly it's a secret and I'm sure Harry has seen breasts before."

"Has the scarring hurt in anyway?"

Minerva stared at Apollo.

"There was a class on asking stupid pointless questions in Healer's training right? I hate to think our money has been wasted. I got hit with stunners of course the scarring hurts. But the cream has help."

Apollo chuckled again

"I made high marks in that class. Uncle Abe would be proud. Phoenix's tears would help but not during the pregnancy. What are you having for the barbecue?"

"Ribs, chicken and steak."

"How about for your vegetarian son?"

"Grass."

"Wrong answer. Make your fruit salad and I'll let you go."

"Are you coming? Cause I don't seem to recall inviting you."

"The only way you are going is if a St. Mungo's healer is on hand."

"And you will just happen to volunteer for that?"

"Hey, we all need to make sacrifices in the long run."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Fine. "

"You can have your barbecue. Everything's fine with the kittens. Looking good for ten weeks. The walls are a little thinner than normal so take it easy. Your chest will heal in the first or second trimester at the latest."

Minerva was relieved. He said the magic words.

"She will make it to second trimester? I know Healer Theoriski was concerned about a miscarriage."

"I don't think so. As long as she takes it easy, the twins should be carry to about full term. But I mean easy. You are aware there's no transforming into your tabby?"

"Yes of course. I won't go into my summer or fall heat, will I ?"

"No, your body doesn't need to since you're already pregnant."

Albus looked disappointed at the news. He enjoyed the week of mating constantly until the heat passed.

"Great. That's always uncomfortable."

"So good news all around. Would you like to know the sex of the twins?"

Minerva and Albus had discussed this option. Considering this should be the last pregnancy they go through, they wanted to be surprise.

"No. Hopefully this is the last time and we want to be surprise. Beside Aurora would go insane with names if we knew."

"Com'n you could do this a couple more times. No? Well, there are birth control options to consider after the pregnancy. But not right now. Hey, is Aunt Mara o.k.? She came into Theoriski this week."

Minerva appeared surprise.

"As far as I know. I thought she and Severus were going late to the conference. But I haven't heard from her in awhile which is weird for Mara."

"I didn't treat her so I don't know. Do you think she might be sick?"

"I don't know. I wonder if she and Severus would...no it's too much pressure."

"Well, tell her I was sorry to miss seeing her. I should invite them over sometime. I assumed she will continue to be the Godmother to the McDores."

"Of course, along will Poppy and Pomona. We are considering asking Severus too."

"That would be interesting. The assumption is the twins will be Gryffindors, right?"

"Of course, despite Severus' best efforts. "

"I can just imagine what he's planning."

"I have nightmares."

Apollo finished making notes.

"I'll see you at the barbecue then. Theoriski should be coming to the next appointment. I'm thinking only one more week of bed rest."

"Your father will be disappointed. I believe he likes to have me at his disposal."

Apollo laughed. He kissed his mother and father and waved to Harry. Minerva sighed, relieved that the twins were in no danger.

Albus slide in next to Minerva, and kissed her lightly,

"One more week bedrest. Not bad, Mina."

"I can't wait. I thought he would say at least two weeks."

"Well, you are, what, ten weeks? That's almost three months and we're almost into the second trimester. "

Harry spoke up,

"Why do people wait until the second trimester? I thought you would want people to know."

Albus answered,

"Most miscarriages are in the first couple months. Minerva's was in the second month. But the second month is over and the kittens are hanging in there. Just like their mom. "

"I'm just so relieved. The twins will be ok. My god, we need names, at least four. "A" names. "

"I think Aurora got us cover. I will focus on the Scottish names."

Minerva looked serious suddenly.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Xiomara and Sirius."

"Xiomara and Sirius? What about tradition?"

"Third names then. Apollo's Abeforth. Aurora's Morgana. Give me Xiomara and Sirius."

"Xiomara?"

"No one will use it. She has been my best friend for sixty-odd years. Let's honor her. Besides I let my son be named Abeforth. "

"O.k. Xiomara. Sirius. I get to pick the first names. We have to pick friends with better names."

Harry smiled at the mention of another Sirius.

"Professor, you know the Sirius will have to live up to his name. He's going to be a prankster. Are you sure you want to deal with another Sirius?"

"And Xiomara isn't going to be any better? Harry, my boy, Mina, or the indomitable Professor McGonagall, was a hellcat in school, with Xiomara, Poppy Pompefy and Pommie Spout. The marauders looked amateurish compare to the Hogwarts Sisters. Why once, they actually kill-"

Minerva interrupted"Albus, not that story. "

"But it's my favorite. I love my wife the murderess."

Harry's expression seemed skeptical. His professors could have never had kill something, certainly not Professor Spout. Minerva did have a bit of a temper and Xiomara did lived with Snape and Poppy knew which drugs wouldn't leave a trace but Professor Spout?

"You see Harry doesn't even believe me. But it's true."

Minerva sighed and quickly said,

"We gave Professor Binns a heart attack. "

"What?!"

"It was all Xiomara's fault. If we knew he had a bad heart, we would have never drop the chandelier behind him And we were going after the transfiguring professor."  
"Wait a minute. _I_ was the transfiguring professor. Minerva ?!" Albus asked

Ignoring this, Minerva continued,

" But they switch places and who knew he had a weak heart?"

"He was 209 year-old. That didnb't give you a hint?"

"He still is bitter about that. So, let that be a lesson to you. Never doubt your professors. For they once were students."

Harry solemnly nodded.

"Wait! You were trying to kill me?"

"No, of course not. I had a huge crush on you. Besides it was all Xiomara's idea. "Minerva shifted the blame to her friend easily. After all, she had years of practice.

Still looking suspicious, Albus moved on, "So, one more week. I'll plan the barbecue and you can start the Hogwarts letters."  
Minerva lend over and kissed her husband.

"I really wasn't trying to kill you. Thank you for dealing with everything. I couldn't deal with the food and everything."

"No problem. Can you manage the letters? "

"I think I can still raised an self-inking quill. Could you hand me the book?"

Harry looked surprised at the thin book which held all the first years names.

"Minerva, shouldn't that be thicker? All the first years?"

"and transferred students. No, Harry, this only gives me a letter of the alphabet. Once I'm done, the book starts again with the next letter. For instance, M. Malfoy, Lucia. Ah, Draco's little sister. But actually you shouldn't be here. Go and help Albus plan the barbecue."


	7. Barbecue and News

Barbecue and news

Eventually Harry got used to living with his Headmaster and his Head of House. The makeshift family often curls up in bed while Albus and Minerva told stories about the Marauders and even Minerva's pranks. Slowly Harry forgave Albus for his secrecy. Harry finished his homework in record time and as a reward flooed over to the Burrow for a week. During this time, Minerva recovered and was allowed to get out of bed for a couple hours. Healer Theoriski came and confirmed the January 27th due date.

Harry came back the morning of the barbecue, eager to watch the preparations. Apollo apparated the morning of to string lights in the shapes of dancing cats. The comment of 'only my mother' was made earning Apollo a slap on the head.

Finally the yard was decorated and the food was set out. Minerva went into the house for a quick nap.

Albus carried Minerva slowly up the stairs to their bedroom. When he was sure that she was in bed, Albus hurried down to help Harry and Apollo to change the decorations to baby-themed.

With a wave of his wand, Apollo created a banquet, with baby sized of Minerva's favorites. Harry began organized the games and prizes. A block cake about in light Gryffindor colors appeared.

Albus stepped back.

"Not bad, considering men aren't known for their decorations skills. Of course, Xiomara and Aurora will change everything."

"Speak of the devil. Ro, please tell me we did some things right. We've spent hours on this."

Ignoring Apollo, Aurora kissed her father and turned to Harry,

"You must be Harry. I recognized you from when you came to court. Are you staying out of trouble this summer?"

Recognizing the teasing in the witch's voice, Harry replied,  
"How could I get into trouble living with my Headmaster and Head of House? I have to be a saint."

_That's the second time someone didn't do the scar thing, but rather placed me for my actions. _

"Well, I suppose there's some truth in that. Seriously, Apollo and I want to thank you for being here. We worry about Mom being alone when Papa has order business to deal with, especially with the twins." With this she turned to Albus,"Ammon and Aoife? "

The three men's expressions were shocked. Albus thought _we came up with good names before. She definitely didn't get this weird naming thing from us._

Thinking quickly Albus fibbed, "Rory, I believe your mother has names pick out. She just isn't revealing them yet."

"Well, I should check on the food." Aurora wandered off.

"Papa, you haven't came close to have names, have you?"

"No, we haven't but Rory doesn't need to know that. We have the third names figured out but that's it. "

"What's the tradition? " Harry asked, while finishing tying balloons together.

"Well, the first name has to start with an "A" for the Dumbledore side. The McGonagall side is named for gods and goddess, preferably Roman gods, but my name is Greek, meaning 'father lion', prefect considering my father was the head of Gryffindor and Mom still is. The second name is required to be a Scottish name, since Mom's full and Dad's half, Tam. The third name is use to honor a family member or close friend, Aberforth, after my uncle. So my full name is Apollo Tam Aberforth McGonagall-Dumbledore. Rory's Aurora Caoimhe Morgaine McGonagall-Dumbledore. Makes Harry James Potter look good." Apollo smiled.

"So the twins will have Sirius and Madam Hooch's names." Harry thought out loud.

"Yep, imagine Xiomara."

"Hey! Xiomara is a good name. I like the name Xiomara. You, my dear godson, should know that Xiomara means famous in battle. Nice cats." Xiomara grinned.

" If only in Quidditch battles. Hey, Aunt Mara, are you ok? I saw you at Theoriski..."

"Yeah...it was just a check up." Xiomara didn't elaborated more than that.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his wife's excuse. The check-up was to make use Xiomara was recovered from a miscarriage and to know when they could try again.

"Oh. I just wondering."

Harry slowly approached the pair of Slytherins. Xiomara noticed his hesitance.

"Hello, Harry. You are looking better than the last time I saw you. Has Albus show you the Quidditch field yet?"

"Yes, Madame Hooch. I thought it was brilliant. Hello, Professor Snape."

Severus glanced at Harry. He no longer saw the cockiness or the great distaste.

"Hello Potter. I'm sorry about your loss. I see we are stuck with attend this hen party. "

Xiomara turned around and waved her wand towards Severus, tickling him.

"I give up. It's not a hen party but rather an informal get-together. "

"That's right. You'll do well to remember that. "

"Or what?"

Xiomara leaned and whispered in Severus' ear. Severus' eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I think not."

Harry grinned at Severus succumbed to his wife. Filius Flitwick apparated with packages loading in his arms.

"Hagrid couldn't make it, so some of these are from him. Xiomara, here's book on broomsticks charms. Severus, I couldn't find those herbs in Rome, sorry. But there's riolkce from Greece here as Albus' lemon drops. Harry, nice to see you. Where's Minerva? "

Albus smiled at the quick speech pattern.

"Taking a nap. Hello, Filius. How was Rome?"

"Rome was interesting. The conference was about how charms interact with other fields of magic, including sports. Met fascinating people, including a dark arts charm expert. By the way who's going to be the new DADA teacher?"

Albus thought about this since last fall when in two weeks of her appointment,  
Delores Umbridge turned out to be his biggest mistake. He tried to get Remus back but he was too busy with the Order and the laws against werewolves were a mess to get through. Kingsley Shacklebolt was his second choice but all Aurors are working to capture Deatheaters. Albus didn't feel like looking for another person to fit into the staff, especially for what would almost certainly be a short amount of time.

"Actually I was going to make announcement at the first staff meeting. The schedules are going to be shuffle. Each professor will teach Defense in their own fields. This will give the students more of comfort zone as they already know the professors. But I decided to ask Bill Weasley take over the transfiguration classes and Head of Gryffindor when Minerva takes her leave to recover from the pregnancy and delivery. I would do but I'll have two infants and a wife to care for." Albus smiled at this thought.

"And you better care for them well, or I'll hear about it." Poppy and Pomona had just arrived.

"Really, Poppy, we all will hear about. Especially from Minerva or Xio." Severus stated dryly.

Harry smiled. It was weird to see his professors out of context. But as Poppy began to lecture Severus on the importance on pre-natal care and pregnancy in general, he found himself relaxing and enjoying his professors. Conservation flowed easily as the finishing touches were done.

Everything was placed and the guests begin to arrive. Albus thoughtfully invited Ron and Ginny Weasley along with their mother for Harry's benefit. He never wanted to hang around the adults at that age, especially teachers and parents.

Albus' cousin, Arabella Figg, arrived by her new floo connection. Most of the Order had arrived, along with former students. Tonks and her mother were the last to arrived. Tonks chose to look like a McDore, with green eyes and long auburn hair. She joined Aurora, who was in Gryffindor with her.

The guests were all seated, (Ron hungrily eyeing the cake) and Albus went to fetch Minerva from the bedroom.

"Mina? The staff is here for the barbecue. Mina, time to wake up." Albus gently shook his wife.

"Mmm, no, not now. I'll do it later."

Albus stiffed a laugh. Minerva had been getting difficult to wake up. Usually he just let her sleep figuring that her body needed the rest and knowing that this was the most rest she will get all year. But today, there was about thirty of their friends in the yard and Minerva really needed to get up. So he lay down beside her and whispered,

"Grilled salmon."

Minerva opened one eye and yawned.

"We could just stay here for a bit. The staff is used to us being late. And you do look so handsome...." Minerva began playing with her husband's beard and kissing his neck behind his ear.

Albus felt her kisses in a certain place and shifted uncomfortably. _ There are thirty people here and all I want to do is to be with my wife. _ Remembering the last time they were late, Xiomara cursed them to speak pig Latin for two hours. Gathering all his strength, he pulled away from his wife and said,

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Minerva's face was disgusted.

"Well, that's a mood killer. I'll get dress. Could you help me?"

"Certainly."

About ten minutes later, the pair appeared, and ignoring the knowing glances of the Hogwarts staff, Albus turned to Minerva, blocking her view of the backyard, and said,

"I invited a few additional guests, my dear. Hope you don't mind."

Minerva turned around and smiled. A large banner with two tabby kittens was hung over the backyard stated that the latest models of McDores were coming soon. She laughed and kissed her husband. Usually Albus couldn't keep a secret from her to save his life.

"How did you keep this a secret from me?" Minerva asked Albus.

"Well, it wasn't easy but having you stuck in bed work to my advantage," Lowering his voice, he continued, "in more ways than one." Minerva blushed and kissed her husband.

"O.k. break it up. We get enough of that at school. Geez, no wonder Min's knocked up."

Groaning at the familiar teasing voice, Minerva pulled away and turned to hug her best friend.

"Mara, you should know how newlyweds are."

"Forty-nine years of marriage isn't considerate newlyweds. Hell, seven years aren't newlyweds. Besides, no one here actually wants to think about Albus having sex. Once you are on a chocolate frog, the need to have physical needs ceases to exist."

Minerva smirked. Most of the female staff gathered once a month in Poppy and Pomona's quarters to have a girls' night. Funny, how they never actually get around to Minerva's love life.

Leaning over, Minerva whispered in Xiomara's ear,

"The things Albus can do with his tongue alone, is reason enough for a first class order of Merlin."

Xiomara didn't blush but looked anywhere but at Albus. Overhearing, Poppy looked slightly amused as she remembered a late night drunken conservation with Albus about tongue usage and hair. Minerva went around greeting her guests.

"My god, Minerva, you're huge. You're just thirteen weeks, right?"

Minerva grinned at the remark.

"Tactless as usual, Sev. I'm almost fourteen weeks but you've got to remember there's two in here. Just think another set of twins. You missed Apollo and  
Aurora's childhood but there's a new chance in January. Remember how much fun the Weasley twins were. These two are going to be worse. Especially with Xiomara as Godmother. By the way, we need a godfather. You game?"

Severus seems cautious.

"You want me to be godfather? I'm a former Deatheater not to mention a Slytherin. The twins are going to be Gryffindors, right?"

"From your mouth to God's ears. Xiomara chose you to spend her life with and I trust her. Besides you're going to be great counterpoint to Albus. Albus! Don't touch that cake!"

Albus glanced up guiltily.

"See what I put up with?" Minerva groaned.

Severus grinned. Minerva and Albus as parents were going to be fun to watch. If only he and Xiomara could join them.

Minerva settled into a chair Poppy placed in the center of the lawn. Albus joined his wife as presents were piled around them. Aurora got out a book to jot down comments on and the givers of the gifts. Harry and Ron took a look at this, with Ron, commenting,

" they are going to get all mushy about socks and onesies. Let's get out of here. "Harry nodded and called out to Albus,

"I'm going to take Ron to the Quidditch pitch, o.k.?"

"Sure, just be careful and lock the shed up." Albus and Apollo said in unison.

"How times have you heard that, Pol?"

"At least a hundred times daily during the summer. A couple times daily in the other months. But I love when we used to played ice quidditch Beside, this is one of the most protected place in England. " Apollo remembered the added security when his father gotten appointed to Wizengamot and as a personal favor, Aurora received an extension on the protection when Albus was removed from Court.

Albus was interrupted by Minerva, who wrapped Severus' gift.

"Albus, do you think snakes will match the nursery theme? "

"I thought we were going with a sky theme. With cloud walls and stars on the ceiling. Well, that's a first. Gold and red snakes? What's next, green and silver lions?"

"Next package."

Minerva opened the package next to the previous one. Two green and silver lions fell out.

"For their inner Slytherin." Severus smiled

_Well, I could transfigure them later. _ Minerva thought.

"I also placed spell on that doesn't allow transfiguration. So they will remain Gryffindor snakes and Slytherin lions."

"Very clever. I'll put them in a special place." _Perhaps not in the view of anyone._

Xiomara smiled and handed the next package to Minerva. Eyeing the package suspiciousaly, Minerva opened it to find jumpers of red and gold.

_At least they are the right colors._ She read the words on the jumpers.

"Baby Seeker, Beater, Chaser...Mara, don't you think it's a little early for this?"

"Never to early to be a Quidditch fan or player."

"Why don't you have your own team then? They could sit on a seat on back of the broom."

teased Minerva.

Xiomara's face looked stunned and hurt. She gathered her things and ran out, with Severus following her.

Minerva looked confused. "What did I said?"

Poppy sighed.

"She had a miscarriage in April. She didn't tell anyone she was pregnant including Severus. He found out when he walked in on her, bleeding. He helped Mara complete the process and then buried the remains. I only know because Severus was in my office updating the records. It was her fifth. The have become so efficient with process I'm not needed."

Minerva thought about Xiomara. Always laughing, mischievous Mara. The dig wasn't that out of line and usually Mara would kid back but now no wonder why she was keeping her distance.

"I thought they had given up on the idea. If I knew I would've give Xiomara time off." Albus looked sick.

"She's such a private person. They both are really. Poppy swore me to secrecy." Pommie didn't mention she held her wife while they both cried late into the night.

"I should talk to her. I need to explain." Minerva started to get up.

"Severus is with her. They probably want to be alone. Why don't you enjoy the rest of the shower?"

The guests began to talk again but the mood was depressed along the guest of honor the shower ended soon after.

Ron and Harry, having missed the revelations, volunteered to clean up seeing the mood of the people left at the party. Poppy decided to examine Minerva just to check on development. Pommie and Albus went for a walk around the pond.

"Any reason they can't have children? Is Mara ok?" Minerva sat on her bed shuffling cards for King's corner.

"Mara's at the end of her cycles, they come at an end at different times for witches. She's so physical that cycles aren't regular anyway. But from what she told me, Severus blamed himself. He thinks it's punishment for being a Deatheater."

"Own! They are kicking hard right now." Minerva rubbed her stomach to calm the kittens.

Poppy reached over and felt a foot pushing out.

"Must be excited about the loot they got today. Things have change since the last we had kids. Rose and Daisy had none of this stuff. Back in the dark ages..."

"Back when we both had our children. It feels weird to do this alone. I mean, I know everything should go fine but I don't know. I'm thinking about making a will, really getting organize. I was thinking of giving guardianship to you and Pommie but then I realize you are the same age and think someone younger would be better. "Minerva sighed.

"Min, why are we even talking about this? We are middle age, which means we have another fifty years at least. Just because our lives are changing doesn't mean anything. If anything went wrong, the twins will be well care for. But everything is going to be fine." Poppy tried to laugh off the seriousness of the conversations.

"I suppose you're right. But I would just feel better, if everything was taken care of. When I was in St. Mungo waiting, I thought about things. I don't have a will, legally Aurora and Apollo aren't my heirs. Now with the kittens and Harry and fact I'm middle age and Albus is ...well, ancient. I was thinking of naming Arthur and Molly." Minerva flipped over her top two cards and found two aces. "Ha! Won again. Fifth time."

Poppy laughed, "Ever think I could be letting you win?"

"Nah."

"Molly and Arthur are just enjoying kid-free life. What about Apollo?"

"Totally what a forty–six-year-old wants. To take care of his siblings. We've talked about Mara and Severus but Severus is well, Severus . So, in the most roundabout way, do you think you and Pommie could be guardians to the kittens?"

"Min, I love you and your kids but I'm seventy-six and Pommie is seventy-seven. We've raised our kids."

"Is that a no?"

"It's a let me talk to Pommie first." Poppy sighed. "We would like to travel one day."

"I would love to do that too but no my husband is still able to have sex."

"Hey! Don't use my name in vain."

"Honey, no one wants our kids." Minerva pouted.

Albus chuckled,

"The first set wasn't that bad was it? Look like Severus is the obvious choice."

"That will make us live longer."

Poppy and Pommie laughed.

"We're off. "

"Albus, are you awake?" Minerva turned to face her husband.

"No."

"Really, cause you don't talk in your sleep."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm carrying your children."

"I'm going to be so happy when you can't use that excuse. Mina, it's three in the morning. "

"Really? Huh. Well, I was thinking..."

"At three in the morning."

"..that we should really do the paperwork for our will and the guardianship."

Albus rubbed his eyes. His wife had knack for wanting to discuss important things at odd hours. While he was literally an owl, he also was over an hundred and fifty and needed his sleep.

"Have we decided on someone? I thought Poppy said she was going to think about, Xiomara lives with Severus and we didn't want to asked the kittens."

"I know but I'm worried. What if I don't make it?"

"If you continue to wake up at all hours of the night...."Albus moored.

"Albus."

"Name Molly and Poppy legal guardians. By law, Arthur and Pommie will be include in the paperwork. Set it up so the kittens and Harry have visitation rights, according to the guardianship's principles. Give Mara and Severus roles of godparents. Let me sleep."

Albus rolled over and snuggled down in bed. He felt himself drift off to sleep until...

"Albus. Albus. _Albus!_"

"What?!"

"I need you."

One look at Minerva's face, Albus decided sleep could definitely wait.


	8. Old Friends

Old friends

After Albus indulged Minerva once more, he rolled over and quickly fell back to sleep. Minerva tossed and turned. She scowled at her sleeping husband and was tempted to wake him up.

_I never have insomnia as bad as when I'm pregnant. It will be the last time I might as well enjoy these moments. _

The house was quiet as Minerva enjoyed but with living with Albus and now Harry, the quietness was rare. Walking out on the porch with a glass of Dumbledore famous lemonade, she began to think about both her and Mara's situation.

_Mara and Severus. If they hadn't gotten into the situation during Severus' seventh year, I'm not sure they would be together. At least Mara had the good sense to wait until Severus was of age. If had been a Quiddtich player, Mara would be out of a job. _Minerva shuddered.

Xiomara had gotten pregnant during spring term. The paleness and shaking as she entered the Headmaster's office was a sure sign something was wrong.

Albus immediately questioned whether the father was to be involved. Xiomara shook even more, as she revealed the affair of three months. She offered to pack her things but Albus refused. Suspension for a semester seemed light but the student was of age and not directly under Xiomara's supervision.

Severus didn't know until later that Xiomara miscarried the same night she found out he was a Deatheater. Not until he return to Hogwarts did he and Xiomara reunited and continued the relationship.

Minerva knew all about the torture Mara went through when she miscarried. Severus wasn't there. Minerva held Mara as Poppy delivered the remains. She also comforted Mara for the three weeks after.

Mara wanted a baby so badly and here was her best friend, pregnant by accident and cautious about being happy.

"My dear, I wondered where you were. The bed seemed cold and lonely. I need a certain tabby cat." Albus wrapped his arms around his wife.

Minerva turned around and kissed Albus. Albus looked surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Just because I kissed you, there's something wrong?"

"Yes. I've known you for over sixty years. That was a 'the world isn't fair and I want to fix it but I can't and you should do it for me because you love me' kiss."

"Really? You got all of that from a kiss?"

"Absolutely. What's wrong?"

Minerva gazed into her husband's eyes. She sighed and stroked his beard.

"It's really annoying to be married to a Legimellist. I was just thinking  
about Mara. She wants a baby so bad…."

Albus smiled inside. He should've known. Minerva and Xiomara were closer than the average friends coming from families marked by dark wizards. They grew up together and were sisters of the heart. Joined by Poppy and Pommie, the sisterhood of Hogwarts was formed. One from each house, the witches represented the best of Hogwarts.

"Mina, Mara is going to be fine. She's strong and fierce, besides you can never keep a Slytherin down. She did marry Severus. "

"I suppose. It's four-thirty. Harry shouldn't be up for a couple hours. Why go to bed and you can tell the latest horrible names our daughter has come up with?"

Grinning sheepishly, Minerva said,

"She does come up with horrible names, doesn't she? We really do need to decide on names."

"I was thinking Athena would be an excellent countered to Minerva. Athena Isabel Xiomara. "  
"Isabel?"

"Scottish form of Elizabeth, covering my mother and the required Scottish name. As for my son, Adrastos Ruairidh Sirius shouldn't be that horrible. "

"Adrastos meaning not inclined to run away. and Ruairidh meaning red king."  
"They'll have no chance of not being Gryffindors. Although with the company you keep, I imagine they'll be spilt. No comment on Xiomara? "

"We decided to honor her and Sirius. She is your best friend and I don't dare deny you the right to honor our child with a strong name of a mighty person. Besides after naming our firstborn Aberforth I can't say much." Albus grinned sheepishly.

"They are moving right now," Minerva smiled.

"Hey kittens, we got names for you. Probably not the ones you want but  
your brother and sister forgave us after a couple decades. Hey! " Albus moved his face from his wife's stomach.

"I told you they were moving."

"They kicked my face."

"Oh, poor baby. I'm carrying an extra twenty pounds and you are moaning about a pat on the face." Minerva shifted her weight.

"It was a kick! How big are they now?"

"Theoriski said about 6 ½ ounces. They feel bigger though. "

"It's amazing. Thank you, my love."  
"The last time, Albus. This tabby's getting fixed."

"I agreed. Five's plus couple hundred students is enough for me." Albus slowly moved up to meet Minerva's lips.

"hmmm. What time is it?"

"Around five. What are you thinking?" His hands wandering down her back.   
"That Harry won't be up for a couple hours and I want sleep."

Sighing with disappointment, Albus pulled Minerva against chest and kissed her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	9. The Bet

The Bet

Minerva woke up early the next morning and decided to wake watch the sunrise. The blaze of oranges and reds filled the sky. She rubbed her stomach.

"In a couple months you will see the sunset. You guys must be pretty cramped in there. I keep picture what you look like, whether you have dark or auburn hair. Knowing your sense of humor, probably one with dark and one with auburn. With your papa's eyes. Those eyes I fell in love with over sixty years ago. I do hope you like your family, well you have no choice. I think you two are the best surprises I ever received and I know your papa feels the same.

"Now kittens, you need to know some things about your family. First there's your papa, the most important thing you need to never refuse a sherbet lemon. I'll try to convince him to wait until you have teeth but I have little power when it comes to him and his sherbet lemons. Then there are your two big brothers, Apollo, who will probably experiment on you and Harry, who will have you on a broom on your first days. Aurora is going to spoil you rotten. I think she is more excited than me sometimes.

Aunt Poppy and Aunt Pommie just want to baby-sit. Uncle Abe is planning on something, Merlin only knows. There's Uncle Severus but don't worry Aunt Mara has him whipped. Aunt Mara is possibly the kindest person but a little wild. We were called two sides of a coin and probably still are. I'm going to have tea with her today and the first thing she will do is tickle my stomach. Oh, kittens, she wants a baby so bad and then you came and I was cautious. You are so wanted by Papa and me. Never doubt that you are wanted. A bit surprise, which I don't want that to become a habit you heard?"

Harry heard someone talking and decided to investigative.

"Mom?"

Minerva turned towards the unexpected voice. _Did Harry just call me mom?_ She wondered.

"Out here Harry."

Harry walked out to the porch. There was a swing, recliners, owl stoops, and what seem to be like dozens of cat toys on the porch.

"Why are you up so early? It's not even nine yet." Harry yawned.

Minerva chuckled, at the thought of nine being early. At school she was up at five to get ready for the day.

"Ah, the kittens decided to get up for the day and unfortunately started to kick in a fashioned of Beethoven's fifth." Seeing Harry's blank look, she continue, "Beethoven, a muggle composer?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who Beethoven is. Mom, are you really going to be ok with the kittens? It's just you just recovered from the attack and now Voldemort is back and I'm just worry I guess. I can't lose another parent."

"Harry, you aren't going to lose me. My chest is healed and the kittens are fine. Many witches older than me survive childbirth. In fact Severus' mother was ninety when he was born. Being seventy-eight is unusual to have a child but not a medical miracle. Not that this was planned and there are going to be more after this. " Minerva said, remembering the threat against Albus after a particular bad bout of morning sickness and cramps.

"You know muggles usually stop having kids before fifty. I guess that's different for witches."

"Mmmm. Usually around ninety, some earlier. I know for a fact Poppy went through the dreaded change about two years ago. Pommie practically moved in to our quarters for a term. Angry Mediwitch is not to be crossed."

Harry stored this information for later.

"Anyway, I thought maybe I was going through um, it, when I first had the signs of the pregnancy. " Minerva patted her growing stomach.

"I never hear of some witches going through that…thing."

"It's not something we usually discuss around 16-year-old boys. Which reminds me of two things, your O.W.L.s came back and the other thing is I have to…." Minerva trailed off.

"My OW.LS. are back?! " Harry exclaimed ignoring the second thing Minerva said.

_Damn Severus. Tutoring the Hufflepuffs to get "A"s in Potions. Sex Ed with Gryffindors and Slytherins is never fun but now when I'm pregnant it's going to be more embarrassing. _Minerva thought bitterly.

"All "A" and above, Mom. Including an "Outstanding" in Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry whooped loudly.

"Ah, you gave Harry his O.W.L.s then." Albus walked sleepily into the room and kissed Minerva.

"I did and your son got an "O" in Dark Arts."

"And how did the Hufflepuffs do?" Albus asked, with his eyes twinkling.

" All "A"s. But Severus cheated."

"Mina, he's a Slytherin, of course he cheated. But a bet is a bet. Besides, _I_ considered you the best for the job, especially with the thing you do with your tongue…"

"Hey! I don't want to know that! " Harry interrupted quickly.

"Sorry. Anyway Minerva made a bet that the Hufflepuffs will fail one subject on average with Severus. The loser had to teach sex education to the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Unknown to Minerva, Severus had seventh year Slytherins tutored them."

"In my condition, Albus! Can you imagine the stares and questions? Knowing that I, we, still have sex, it's enough to shock them."

"It will, Papa, it will. I was shock and appalled. No one wants to picture adults having sex. Especially teachers. You guys are never allow to have lives outside of the classroom." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Then this must be magic, huh?" remarked Albus, patting Minerva's stomach.

"I remember some magic involved." Minerva smirked.

"Ah, me too. Especially when you…" Albus whispered into Minerva's ear.

"Albus!" Minerva began to giggle.

"Harry, want to go over to the Weasleys?" Albus asked.

"Albus, Mara's going to be here soon. Stop it." Minerva scolded.

Harry perked up when he heard Madam Hooch was coming. Thanks to letters from his "aunt" he learned famous Wronski Feint.

"Great! I'll get my stuff together. I want to show her the moves I made up." Harry was ready to play Quiddtich.

"Harry, Mara's coming to have tea with me, not to play Quiddtich with you. Remember you are having Ron over on Wednesday and besides the season starts in a month and half. I haven't seen Mara since the barbecue. "

"Mmmm, I think it would be nice it the kittens had a playmate. Look what having Tonks and Bill did to the twins. But I thought they gave up.  
"

"They haven't said anything and I don't feel like I can ask her. If she wants to tell me, she will. Besides I want to just have a relaxing lunch with Mara."

"Minerva, dearest, has anything been just relaxing with me?" Xiomara entered the room with a wide grin.

"Severus told you, didn't he?"

Xiomara's grin twisted into smirk. Minerva groaned, knowing the ribbing was about to commence. Albus and Harry chose this moment to make them scarce.

"Oh, yeah. But I Professor McGonagall apparently doesn't use birth control, does she knows how for teaching purposes?"

"Mara, it wasn't a conscious choice not to use birth control. It just happens because we were rushed and I can't count day's right…"Minerva trailed out.

Xiomara laughed and stroke the round belly of her friend. A kick met her hand.

"You had to get them rile up, didn't you?" Minerva didn't mind an occasional kick, except for late at night and early morning.

""mmm..." Xiomara wasn't listening but rather focused on the movements beneath her hands. " I think you're having a beater and a chaser, Definitely quidditch players. You and Albus don't know the genders are, right?"

"We're assuming a boy and a girl since the miscarriage would've been that and Apollo and Aurora."

Xiomara's face fell when the word 'miscarriage'. Minerva noticed this. The air was still and neither woman wanted to break the silence. Finally Minerva sighed, and said,

"You know Albus would give you time off if you want. "

"I know." Xiomara's voice was barely audible.

"Merlin, Mara! I don't know what to say. You know we didn't plan this. I don't want to hurt you. I missed you this summer but I thought it would hurt you to be around me."

Xiomara swallowed hard and moved to hug her oldest friend.

"I missed you, too. I look at the way Albus acts around you. He worships you."

"You get follow around by your own puppy dog. Severus only smiles around you."

"It might not happen for me." Xiomara said quietly.

Minerva had thought that to herself but was surprised to hear Xiomara say it out loud.

"Then you'll be the greatest godmother ever," proclaimed Minerva.

"I know. Well, Harry's probably for you to show him Quiddtich moves to beat the Slytherins."

With that said the two women headed towards the Quiddtich field.


	10. An unique trip to Diagon Alley

"An unique trip to Diagon Alley"

Summer went too fast for a six month pregnant Minerva McGonagall. There was lesson plans to be create as part of Albus' new defense against the dark arts curriculum. Of course it didn't help that it was getting awkward to move about.

"Harry! Get your boots on. I'm leaving for Diagon Alley in five minutes with or without you!" Minerva sighed, rubbing her back. _Four more months. Then seventeen more years. _If knowing what their mother was complaining about, the twins kicked at the same time.

"Sorry, Mom. I couldn't find my supplies list."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. Harry's hair was wet, in what she assumed was an attempt to smooth down his hair.

"Well, you are here now. We're meeting the Weaselys at the Leaky Cauldron. It's ten to now."

Harry took the floo powder from the box and headed for the fireplace.

"Now remember to speak very clearly. _Diagon_ Alley." Minerva gave a brief amused look at Harry.

"That was second year. Can people forget it already?" Harry grumbled.

"Part of Harry Potter folklore, I'm afraid. Albus will meet us at the Hog's Head for dinner." Harry noticed Minerva seemed lesser thrill with the dinner plans.

"Right. Hey!" Harry spotted three familiar redheads and joined them.

"Molly, hello. I take Ginny and Ron shared their O.W.L.s with you. Albus and staff are happy to skip Ginny to sixth year."

"We always knew she was smart but to skip her fifth year…" Molly was beaming with pride.

"Mom!" Ginny groaned.

"Minerva, do you still want to pick up Albus' gift?" Molly asked.

Harry looked intrigued.

"What's the gift?"

"Just a tradition. Nothing special."

"I think we should start shopping. We need to get our books and other supplies." Harry added mischievously, causing Minerva to wonder what he and Ron were planning for the year.

"We'll meet up in about three hours, then."

The group spilt up then, with Harry, Ginny, and Ron headed towards Flourish & Blotts and Molly and Minerva headed towards Twilight's Threads.

"How many people know about this tradition between you and Albus?" asked Molly, as they entered the lingerie shop.

"Just the girls and Albus. I doubt anyone else needs to know that I get a new nightgown for Albus every school year."

"Good point. What are you looking for this year?" Molly asked.

Minerva glanced down at her stomach, and laughed. She was five months pregnant and it definitely showed. Luckily Albus and she decided to announce the pregnancy but not the due date.

"While Albus prefers short and lacy, I don't think that will work this year. Perhaps long and silk works. Ahhh, here's one." Minerva held up a long blue nightgown.

"Would that match his eyes?" Molly noticed the shade of blue.

"I think so," said Minerva, remembering Albus' eyes darkened when filled with desire. She repressed a shudder.

"Well, try it on." Molly encouraged her friend.

Minerva slipped into the dressing room and pulled the nightgown over her body. The silk hugged her breasts, which Minerva admitted were larger than usual, and then flared out below the chest. It covered her body loosely but also showed off her curves. Minerva felt vaguely regal and attractive in it, which was nothing short to amazing at five months.

Changing back into her clothes, Minerva smiled at Molly,

"This is the one. Albus will be please with my choice."

Molly returned the smile and said excitedly,

"Now onto baby things! I haven't got to shop for baby things in years."

Minerva laughed.

"How do you think I feel? The last time I shop for a baby was for my goddaughter. At least you have nieces and nephews. Ginny is going be sixteen." _Mara never tells me when she's expecting, so I miss shopping for her. With good reason, I suppose._ Minerva added mentally.

"Is it true that Severus is going to be the godfather?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Albus and Xiomara trust him and since he is married to my best friend, he's the godfather as Xiomara is godmother."

"And that's the best explanation you could come with when people ask. You aren't worry about him influencing the twins to become Slytherins?" Molly could just imagine Severus explaining why snakes are the best animals.

"No more than I worry about Pommie and Hufflepuff, or Poppy and Ravenclaw or Xiomara and Slytherin. They are going to be raise with an inter-house family and whatever may come with that." Minerva shrugged as they entered Duckie's Duds, a magical baby store.

The first thing Minerva noticed was two stuffed tabby cats.

"These are perfect. I can transfigure them to match me! On to the list." Molly gasped at the size of the list Minerva took out of her purse.

"Wow. Have you done any shopping?"

"Yes. Between Aurora, Harry and Albus we can narrow down any fun things to buy. We got cribs for both school and home but not for the classroom or offices. Ahhh, I have to shop for two beds for three different rooms and figure out what goes where. I think since Harry is in my care, I'll ask Arabella Figgs to come to Hogwarts and care for the kittens while I'm teaching and Albus is working." Minerva's head spinned with the logistics of raising kids while working. _What did I do with Aurora and Apollo?_ She wondered.

"Well I never had to really worry about that with my kids. Surely other professors had this problems."

"Pommie took time off while Poppy was getting her degree and she raised Rose and Daisy until they were at Hogwarts. Then Poppy got the position as nurse and Pommie became adjunct professor of herbology, later head of Hufflepuff. But since I'm head of Gryffindor and Albus is Headmaster, it's difficult to take the term off. I'll take eight weeks to recover from the birth and Albus will take two weeks off. " Minerva attempted to imagine having two months just with two infants. She picked up the nearest onesies.

"It might be easier to wait until the babies are here to shop for clothes. Aurora keeps bugging me about names. I swear you would think she was the one having kids."

"Well, she is dating Niccolo, right?"

"Yes but she hasn't told him who we are. Can you imagine working that in to conversation. 'oh by the way, my parents are the greatest wizard and witch of their generation, my adoptive brother is the one that took down Voldemort and my twin brother might have found another five uses for dragon's blood. So, what should we have for dinner?' I was nervous about meeting Albus' parents for the first time. Luckily Albus had Abeforth there so I looked good. Victoria was so glad to have another female in the house, I think she would've adopt me if Albus hadn't propose six months after. "

"I think Mary felt the same way after raising her five boys. " Both women laughed.

They were just finishing up the bedding selection, choosing a sky theme for the main rooms at home and school, and a lion theme for Minerva's office and a phoenix for Albus, when Minerva's watch begin to chime.

"Ah, the boys and Ginny are done. I guess I'll finish this on Hogsmeade weekends."

Molly noticed Minerva slightly smiling when she mentioned Ginny and Harry.

"Could be getting my eighth son. Of course I don't say anything but they do seems closer since the night at the ..."

Minerva noticed that Molly couldn't come to talk of Sirius.

"Harry mentions him, once in a while and I tried to explain their pranks on me during his Hogwarts year. I think not being at the Dursley's' helps some. Of course, Harry seems excited about the twins." Minerva rubbed her stomach.

Arriving at the Hog's Head, Molly immediately started to murmured several cleaning spells under her breath. Minerva stopped her, and said,

"As if it would do any difference. Hello, Abe. How's business?"

Greeting his sister-in-law, Abe replied, tongue in cheek,

"Well, there hasn't been any illegal defense club meetings this week and Moody only 'found' three Death eater mice on Wednesday, so it has been slow.  
But how are my heirs doing? Are they ready to come out yet?"

"It's your own fault that you don't have heirs, for being hopelessly devoted to goats. Your heirs, as if I have nothing better to good but to give the Dumbledore men heirs, are doing fine. I think Aurora might be bring someone to meet us this semester."

Abeforth laughed.

"You are having twins but you want grandchildren?"

Ignoring this remark, Minerva led Molly to a semi-clean table and ordered a pot of apple tea.

" By the way, did Bill tell you he accepted the offer to be my sub this year?"

"No."

"Oh." Minerva was surprised but decided to drop it as the women spotted the kids.

"Hey, Mom. Are you done shopping for the kittens?" Harry smiled.

"Just about." Minerva shrunken her bags. "Come you need to meet Abe. Harry, this is Abeforth Dumbledore."

Harry shook Abe's hand.

"I suppose I should thank you for not kicking us out last year."

"Not a problem. I tend to be sympathic towards outcast groups. Speaking of which how's Xiomara doing? Still married to the slimebag?" Abe asked.

"Yes, Abe. She still is married and still doesn't want to date you." Minerva sighed. Abe and Mara had a brief two week affair and the foundation of Hogwarts hasn't recovered yet.

"I just thought I would ask about an old friend. Harry, did they tell about naked quiddich?"

"Abeforth! Don't corrupt him. He gets into enough trouble. Beside we only did that once." Minerva stared at Abe, trusting him not to mention times in the summer.

"Where is my brother's beginning of year gift? I'm sure it was more difficult this year with the kittens."

Minerva willed herself not to hex her brother-in-law.

"I was able to find something appropriate. How do you know about the tradition?"

"My dear Minerva, he calls me to gloat every year. You have made my brother a very happy man." Abe smirked.

"Why that little..." Minerva trailed off as her husband walked into the bar. A shot of white light and a mouse stood where Albus was merely seconds ago.

Minerva picked up the mouse by the trail and smiled at the way the mouse shook.

"You have no idea what you did, do you?"  
The mouse shook his head.

"If I tell you, you acknowledge what you did was wrong, I might lessen the punishment time."

The mouse nodded, grateful that Minerva couldn't transform.

"Oh, I forgot." Another white light shot from her wand and there was another white mouse.

Minerva smiled at her work. Student transformations weren't allowed as she told Alastor in the year he was there. But Minerva had to deal with two of the most infuriate people on the planet.

"I don't think it was wise to gloat about our sex life to your brother, do you?"

The slightly taller mouse squeaked out a reply. The other one tried to escape but Minerva held him tighter.

"Shall I assume this will never happen again?"

The mice squeaked in earnest. Harry began to chuckle. His mom was definitely the most powerful witch of her time.

"Minerva, did you have to do that in front of Harry?" Albus asked as soon he could speak.

"I could do much worse. After all, I do have an excuse." replied Minerva.

The Dumbledore brothers learned to be careful over the next months. After all, Minerva did have a craving for mice.


	11. Twilight of Summer

"Twilight of Summer"

Minerva found herself in the midst of a hurricane as herself, Albus, and Harry prepared to return to Hogwarts. Trunks lined the halls as books flew into them. Shouts from Harry and Albus as they used summoning charms to locate various objects that wander over the summer to only god knows where.

Minerva, sighed, and continued to pack the baggy robes she had been living in for the past month. She sat down and rubbed her stomach as clothes around her dropped into the open trunks.

"Mina, where are my blue robes? I tried to summon them but they didn't come."

Pecking his lips, Minerva asked,"the blue velvet ones, with the gold piping?"

"Yes, those ones. The ones the twins gave me for my birthday."

Minerva gave him a deeper kiss.

"The soft deep blue with automatic temperature charms?"

"Yes! Now that we know which robes I'm talking about where are they?"

"Oh, those robes! In my trunk." Minerva continued to kiss her husband, moving closer in an effort to distract from the thief of his favorite robes.

"Mina!"

Looking up with the most innocent look, Minerva answered,

"I thought you would want me to be as comfortable as possible. Surely you wouldn't begrudge me your robes since they're so comfy. You do know how important it is to be comfy in the last months."

"You might want to switch jobs, my dear. You are acting like a Slytherin more each day."

Minerva smiled.

"Mara has excellent tips."

"Really?" Albus began to kiss her neck. Minerva arched her neck and whimpered.

"Mmmmm. Mara is known for put Severus in his place, or should I say places?"

"I'll think I will talk to her about that…we shouldn't condone the abuse between staff members…or spouses…"

Albus moved down to cup Minerva's breast as Minerva heard footsteps on stairs. Minerva groaned and placed a cool spell on them. Albus looked surprised.

"Harry."

Albus smiled at the disheveled image they presented. To be short it was perfectly clear what they have been up to.

"Ah. _Correctio vestisus. _"The robes straightened themselves and Minerva checked for any marks.

"Mom and Dad? I'm all packed. Need any help?" Harry poked his head in the room.

"Of course. I'm just started on the books, and the diagrams are in that drawer. "

Harry start to look at the books Minerva chose to use this year.

"The complete guide to transfiguration: practical and theory? These are new." Harry commented.

"Those took me eight years to finish. I hated to use the other ones. Now one book should last seven years, with supplements. Really if you just keep building on theory…." Minerva trailed off after seeing Harry's look. "What?"

"I never realized how much Hermione is like you." Commented Harry.

Minerva simply nodded and smiled. A comment that was repeated often by colleagues sometimes out loud with a smile and sometimes with an evil look thrown her way and a string of curse words accompying it.

"She is a remarkable witch. I imagine she'll take my title as greatest witch one day.

"I wouldn't be so eager to give my title dear. If these kittens are any proof, you still have a couple decades left."

Minerva blushed and kissed her husband of almost fifty years.

"It helps that I married a child at heart."

"Awww," Harry smirked.Realizing it was almost supper time, Minerva waved her wand and the trunks shut down. Her school supplies stack around in neat plies in boxes.

"Harry, it's your turn to make dinner. I think I will take a nap. Albus, please pick up the office."

After dinner, the family sat by the bonfire pit that Apollo built the summer before he left for Healer's training. Harry showed Minerva and Albus how to make 'smores as they discussed the year.

"Harry, I must insisted you call us Professors in public. No one will know about our adopting you." Albus could just see the accusation of favorism running rapidly, even through throughout the years professors' children had attended.

"Of course." Harry grimaced at the thought for another reason. He didn't want his relationship to harm anybody else. Another thought crossed his mind.

"Will you and mom take me to platform 9 3/4 ?"

"Mmmm, no. You'll floo to the station. Molly will meet you. We need to be at school to organize the feast. Which reminds me. Mina, I still need to weave spells around you."

Albus wanted to protect his wife and decided a woven aura would work the best to hide how far along she was.

"We'll do that tonight. Before the sorting would be the best."

"When are you going to tell people?" Harry asked curiously. After all, Minerva was very obviously pregnant at six and half months.

"The staff already knows. We'll tell the Gryffindors first and then see who else notice. I might borrow one of Miss Granger's ideas." Minerva smiled secretly.

Albus and Harry's interest was piqued but Minerva declined to expand on her plan.

"Mina, you really need to stop hanging around Slytherins. Gryffindors are supposed to be noble." Albus teased. He loved when Minerva was catty.

"We are noble and brave. I just guess hanging out with Mara is rubbing off." She stretched and stood up.

Albus' eyes twinkled more. A foot was kicking and somebody was moving side to side.

"I think I finished packing and I'll head up to bed. Don't stay up too late, boys." Minerva kissed Albus and Harry good night.

Harry and Albus stayed up later than they should, thanks to the caffeine in the chocolate of the dozens 'smores they had. Of course, Minerva never knew.


	12. ch:12 A September to Remember

"A September to Remember (part 1)"

Minerva tapped her fingers against the railing. For the first time in decades she was nervous about leading a sorting. She knew that the pregnancy would be visible, making her a target for vengeful students. Ron Weasley already was acting weird around her. The sixth years were definitely going to be fun this year. _Stupid Slytherins._ She thought cursing the fact for the first time Hufflepuffs were adequate at potions.

Thoughts were running rapid through her minds. She and Albus agreed to tell the Gryffindors first, after the feast, and then see who brings the topic up first.

Hearing Hagrid's knock, Minerva answered the door and sternly looked over the first years.

_Another Creevy. That girl must be a Bones._She walked the first years to the stage and waited for the Sorting Hat's song to finish. The Hat finished with a burp. Minerva rolled her eyes that was the last time she lets Albus give the Hat butterbeer.

"Albright, Abigail."

"Ravenclaw"

Minerva automatically read the names, carefully schooling her face not to cheer when she received new Gryffindors.

"Malfoy, Lucia."

The small girl nervously approached the stood.

"Gryffindor!"

For once no one cheered. Minerva smiled and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Lucia took the seat next to Dennis Creevey and the sorting continue.

She ended with a set of twins, Molly and Huck Ziegler ("Ravenclaw") and sat down. Albus smiled and whispered to her,

"You did that exceptionally well. With Miss Malfoy I doubt anyone noticed the kittens."

Minerva shifted closer to her husband. Once the students settled down , Albus stood up and began the welcoming speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Within these walls, you'll find knowledge, power, friendship and yourself. You may be sorted in houses but a house cannot stand alone. In these dark days, the houses need to combine to survive. We shall attempt new points systems, where points may go for homework, Quiddich or the House Cup. Mr. Filch has mention that all objects from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are banned from the school. For the first time, I am pleased to announce a new Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum which includes all staff. Hopefully, you will keep them in the same shape. But I welcomed two new staff members, William Weasley and Arabella Figgs.

"There will be more announcements but now, tuck in."

Albus sat down and his hand joined Minerva's under the table. Dinner was over soon and Prefects led the first years to the dorms.

The staff retired to the lounge and began to discuss the sorting. Minerva and the rest of Heads went to address the students. Bill Weasley joined her and grinned.

"So how are we going explain this? One morning you will not come to class and I'll be there?"

"You think anyone will notice?" Minerva grinned at one of her all-time favorite students.

Glancing at Minerva's stomach, Bill just laughed.

"Devil's Snare." Minerva appreciated Hermione's thoughtfulness to chose plants so Neville could remember. The Fat Lady revealed the common room. Already the room was a chaotic scene. Minerva waited until Lavender noticed her standing in the room.

"Professor McGonagall! You're not using the cane." The older students rushed over to hugged the professor, most of which didn't seen her when she came home from St. Mungo's.

Minerva passed around a piece of paper which students started to signed. When Hermione looked at the paper, she seemed to be trying to figure out something. Minerva sent a wink to her"This is a roll call. If for some reason we need to locate you we'll use this. This year's prefects are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was promoted to sixth year, after sitting for her O.W.L.s. Any questions so far?"

. As soon as everybody signed, Minerva stood up continued with the meeting paying no attention to the gasps that her stomach had gathered.Dean asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Professor McGonagall, what's the deal with you? Are you pregnant? Is that even possible at your age?"

Minerva didn't know whether to laugh or feel insult. Bill held back a laugh.

"Mr. Thomas, how old do you think I am?" An eyebrow rose, daring Dean to answer.

"Ummm, thirty-six?"

"There's the famous Gryffindor courage. I'm about middle age for a witch. It's an unusual thing but it happens. I'll be taking leave next term and Professor Weasley will be taking over my duties. Any other questions? No? Good. Moving on. You have heard Professor Dumbledore say products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are banned from the school. However I believe in supporting your fellow Gryffindors. If I don't see them, I don't have to confiscate them." Minerva tried to look stern.

" I know you are all exciting to start a new term. But please consider getting some sleep. Class schedules will be hand out tomorrow morning. I'll be having house hours on Monday 2-3 p.m. and class hours Thursday 11-12 a.m. Professor Weasley will be around also. If there is any problems please come in before they are crises. I'll see you at breakfast. Good night. Mr. Potter, I need to see you for a moment please."

Harry followed Minerva out into the hall where she stopped by a bust of Godric Gryffindor.

"You will stay with your fellow sixth years. But on occasion there will be McDore evenings which you are more than welcome to join. This is Professor Dumbledore and mine's suite. _Into the lions' den_." As soon as she spoke, Gryffindor appeared to wink and revealed a door which Minerva open.

"This is the sitting room. To the left is the bedroom, which we'll be expanding soon and our baths. Our personal studies are to each side. Hmmm, what else?" Minerva looked around the rooms which have been her second home for forty years.

Harry noticed there was no place for Fawkes. It seemed weird that Albus would left out his pet. He asked.

"Fawkes refused to share quarters with a cat and at times two toddlers. Albus agreed to let him sleep in the office with the former Heads. Besides it's easier this way with his burning day. " Minerva cracked a smiled and glanced at the clock. "Merlin! Look at the time. Off to bed with you!" Harry gave his mom a hug and went back to the Gryffindor dorm .

Minerva went into the staff room. Filius was demonstrating the protection charms. The fire whiskery was making the rounds. Surprisingly Hagrid and Severus were singing the school's anthem, while Xiomara and Evelyn encouraged them.

"…until our brains all rot!" They finished with hand motions.

Minerva sighed. She seriously was tempted to take points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin but since it was Hagrid was singing too, Gryffindor would lose too. A pair of arms wrapped around her former waist and lips kissed her neck. Smiling, Minerva quickly pecked her husband's lips.

"We should give Severus and Hagrid some quick sobering capsules and start the meeting."

Motioning to Poppy, who accioed the capsules, Albus sat down in the center and pulled out what seemed to be a thin black notebook with the Hogwarts seal on it. The schedule revised to include the new D.A.D.A. program. Lesson plans rarely changed but to make sure the staff went through the general outline at the beginning of the year. Albus finished up quickly, simply because the staff was the best and there were better things to do. Severus was elated to finally teach the class.

As soon as they gotten into their chamber, Albus began to nibble on Minerva's neck. Laughing she pushed Albus away.

"Do you want something, Headmaster?"

"Just my favorite sweet. Do I get my present now?" Albus roamed his eyes over Minerva's body.

"Forty-nine years, numerous pregnancies later, and you still want me? You animal!" Minerva cackled.

"Mmmm, I definitely still want you. Why don't you get ready for the bed and I'll get the bed ready for you." Albus leered at her playfully.

"As you wish." Minerva disappeared into the closet and Albus waved his hands, lighting candles.

Albus just finished changing in his favorite boxers (the ones with the dancing lemon drops and phoenixes on purple) when Minerva appeared in a full length gown.

"Hello, my goddess. " Albus fingered the blue silk before gently kissing her.

"Hello, Warrior." Minerva smiled nervously and then giggled.

"What? It's not my boxers again?"

"No, no it's just, oh Merlin, Albus, I didn't think this situation would happen again."

Alarmed Albus asked, "You didn't think we ever make love again? Mina, I know it has been a couple weeks but no more sex ever? I couldn't conceive of any thought like that. I think I would rather surrender the castle to Death Eaters. I—"

Minerva laughed harder. "Oh! To think you are the esteem of the Order of the Phoenix. What you tell them, I'm sorry I sacrificed the Wizarding world but I needed to get laid?" When she peeked up at him, Albus was nodding earnestly. "Albus I meant I never thought I would be pregnant at the beginning of the term. Wait! Would you really sell the whole Wizarding world out for sex? That might be a problem." She looked seriously at him.

"What can I say? I love, no, _worship, _your body."

"I do love you. But let's not tell anyone about that, especially Alastor."

"Mmmm, I agreed." Albus didn't want to remember the topic of conversation as his lips met the smooth skin of Minerva's neck. He gently placed her on the bed and then joined her. Suddenly Minerva bolted upright.

Startled by his wife's reaction, Albus fell off the bed.

"Oh, honey are you ok?" Minerva looked over at Albus, who at this point was very confused.

"The floor is very comfy actually. But why don't I join you on the bed?"

"Yes, please." Minerva shifted into what she thought would be a more relaxing position.

"O.k. You are comfortable?" Minerva nodded and smiled. "Take two then."

Minerva reached up and tangled her fingers in the river of sliver that was Albus' hair. His hands drifted lower across Minerva's body until he reached the belly protecting the kittens. A sharp intake of breath alerted him that something was happening. The skin under his fingers became tight.

"Mina, what's wrong?"

Minerva rubbed her stomach. "Either indigestion or labor pains. Perhaps you should get Poppy."

Albus stared at Minerva, who was focusing on breathing.

"But it's not time yet. You're only twenty-four weeks. "

"I bloody well know it's not time yet! It's false labor. Now get off your arse and call Poppy!" Minerva panicked.

_Worthless husband_.

"Right." Albus threw floo powder in fireplace. "Poppy Pomfrey."

Poppy's alert face greeted them. "It's the first night. No student is stupid enough to do something yet since the Marauders or the Weasley twins left. It was supposed to be an easy night. What's wrong?"

"I think I might be having contractions. " Minerva grounded out.

"Oh, good grief." Poppy turned to Albus. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Umm, woman in pain here!" Minerva yelled.

"O.k. Min, when did it start?" Poppy asked soothing.

"I had some indigestion before after dinner. But usually it only last for a half hour. "

"O.k. Are you having one now?"

Minerva said "Yes, they were coming every twenty-six minutes."

Poppy sighed. "In your case, with your history, I'm not comfortable treating you. Pack and I'll call Theoriski." Seeing Minerva's level of panic rise, she added, "Minerva, it has been years since I finished my rotation in this area. If this had been a reaction to a Wheeze, or a third year trying to transfigure a bottle of water into fire whisky, I wouldn't be sending you to St. Mungo's. But since you're having a high-risk pregnancy, it's better safe than sorry. I want to meet my niece and nephew, or nieces or nephews. But in a couple months, not now."

Both Minerva and Albus were quiet.

"What do you think Theoriski will do?" Albus finally asked.

"I suspect he will give something to stop contractions and prescribe bed rest for a couple weeks. Worse case scenario Min delivers tonight and the babies will be observe at St. Mungo's. But honestly I don't think that is what going to happen. Albus go and pack a bag and I'll call Theoriski o.k. Minerva do you want to change? "

Minerva glanced down at the nightgown that she bought especially for tonight.

"Yeah." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Min, it's going to be ok. Twenty-four weeks is early but babies survive. You are not miscarrying. "

Minerva nodded.

"Should I get Harry and call Apollo and Aurora?" asked Poppy.

"Not yet. Let's see what going on first. " Minerva answered. The

last thing she needed was to deal with more people even through they

were her children. Poppy nodded and threw floo power to contract Theoriski.

"o.k. Theoriski said to just floo there. Let's get you ready." Poppy ran a hand down Minerva's back trying to comfort her in some small way as she slipped into comfortable tartan pajamas.

"The bag is pack. " Albus's hands shook.

"O.k. now Albus just hold Minerva. One, two, three." Poppy sent them off with prayers running rapidly through her head.

"Incoming! Seventy-eight woman, twenty-four weeks, multiple fetuses, preterm labor."

"Oh, Merlin, is that what I am now?" Minerva wondered.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok, Mina" Albus whispered.

"Hey there Minerva, you couldn't wait until next Tuesday to see me? I know I'm lovable…but still." Dominick Theoriski could see Minerva's panic rising and knew before anything else he needed to get her relax.

"This wasn't the plan for tonight." Minerva said between contractions.

"I know, night before classes start, you don't want to be at St. Mungo's. But we've talked about this. Bed rest is always a possibility during a high risk pregnancy." Dominick didn't want to talk about a loss of the pregnancy until he had more information.

"You think it's just a case of Minerva's needing to take it easy." Albus asked hopefully. He immediately vowed Minerva wouldn't have to move a muscle for the rest of the pregnancy.

"I think that's part of it. Part of it is Minerva's body is having hard time with the pregnancy. Look at this way, your body didn't expect to have to carry twins now. While it's doing the job, it's taking more out of you and your body itself. There's a reason why most women stop having kids before your age. " Dominick noticed Minerva's stricken face. "Minerva, you didn't plan this! You are great health for not only for your age but any age. You eat right, much better than your husband, exercise and frankly are probably healthier that most of the staff here, including your son. The number of times I've caught him eating sherbet lemons…"

Minerva managed to chuckle.

"Speaking of which, I noticed the lack of your entourage. Did you tell the kids?"

At this question, Minerva and Albus exchanged uneasy glances. Finally Minerva answered,

"I didn't want to tell them in case I lost them."

"O.k. Apollo is working but I will try having him avoid you." Dominick jotted notes in a chart which then sealed itself against unauthorized individuals. " I suggest you two rest. We'll monitor you during the night."

Minerva nodded. Suddenly the weight of the world lay not on her shoulders but about foot lower. The weight was very tiresome.


	13. Familiar Enigmas

"familiar enigmas"

Sleepily Minerva opened her eyes and snuggled down into Albus' long arms which held her. She briefly thought how happy she was it was a Saturday and they could just relax. Suddenly two sensations became very real to her; one this was definitely was not her bed and two someone was watching her. Rolling over, expecting to see Albus's face, she saw a blurred of auburn hair. Realizing what happened the night before and who was now at her bedside, she sighed,

"Please tell me you didn't tell anyone else I'm here yet."

Hurt green eyes stared back at her. Slowly, the figure leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, mom." Apollo said.

"Apollo. Who told you I was here?" Minerva was awake.

"I work here, Mom. Theoriski told me when I got on duty. I'm one of your healers and emergency contacts." Apollo suddenly turned to his father sound asleep besides Minerva. "He just fell asleep about three hours ago. I know something else you neglected to tell me or Rory."

"Really? What? Your father and I always tried to be open with you unless it was Order information." Minerva tried to read Apollo's eyes but she found couldn't. Apollo was the one who could compartized his emotions, like his mother.

"I have a brother."

"Yes, Harry." Minerva was confused.

"I have an older brother. Tom McGonagall."

Minerva's eyes widen. She fought to stay calm, to figure out how to deny it. But staring into eyes exactly like hers, she couldn't.

"When did you find out?"

"When I was assigned to your case, I had to read all the medical reports. By the way, how do you get a bruise from a chandelier? I still can't figure that out." Apollo kept his gaze steady.

Minerva laughed briefly. "By a dare your Aunt Mara made, I dropped the chandelier behind Professor Binns. I was aiming for your father…"

"My father." Apollo repeated thoughtfully. "Does he know about Tom?"

"Which one?" Albus asked sleepily. "I know many Toms over the years."

"The one mom screwed during her Head Girl year. Oh, and the bastard she borne him." Apollo replied bitterly. How hard it was to read family secrets on a medical intake form.

Albus shot up from the bed.

"What!"

Minerva took a deep breath.

"Apollo found about the baby I had in seventh year. "  
"Well, bully for Apollo but we aren't going to discuss it right now." Albus stated calmly.

"What! I just found out my mother borne a child to Lord Voldemort and we aren't going to discuss it." Apollo cried.

Waves of anger radiated off Albus. In a spilt second he made a decision.

"Apollo, Fawkes will be here in a moment. If you like, you may accompany me back to Hogwarts, where I'll try to answer your questions . But I will not have you upset your mother any further. She is in here under the threat of losing the kittens. Mina, I'll be back. I'll send Xiomara to stay with you."

Minerva nodded too shocked to say anything. A moment later Fawkes appeared and took Apollo and Albus back to Hogwarts.

As soon as Fawkes landed in the Headmaster's office, a figure woke up. Apollo soon found himself at the end of a wand.

"Mara, is it really necessary to hex your godson and your best friend's husband?" Albus asked.

"How is Min?"

"She's doing as well as expect, considering. I was hoping you could stay with her for a while. I need to talk to Apollo."

"Of course. I need to tell her something too. Apollo, do you know Theoriski's schedule for the week?" Xiomara's question threw Apollo for a second.

"Um, check at St. Mungo's I guess." Apollo didn't feel the next to press her.

"Thanks. I'll leave you two to talk." Xiomara threw a look at Albus, clearly saying I'll ask Minerva.

"

"Let's begin." Albus took his Pensive and prepared the memories of 1944.


	14. Chapter 14

**ch 14-Two sides of a knut**

Xiomara walked into Minerva's room, noticing all the different spells surrounding the sleeping witch, especially the four stretches around her middle section. Two bands both shades of green beat steadily.  
_  
iThe kittens are hanging in there. Thank Merlin, they inherited Min's Scottish stubbornness._  
/i  
The red, measuring Minerva's heart rate, was slowly creeping up with each contraction. The blue line flashed every twenty minutes announcing another contraction.

"Oh, honey. This wasn't supposed to happen. One youthful stupid mistake wasn't suppose to cost you this much." Xiomara leaned over and brush Minerva's hair from her face, and settled in to wait and watch for her friend.

A moment later, green eyes met yellow.

"It wasn't a nightmare. Apollo knows." Minerva's eyes begged her friend to lie. Xiomara sighed.

"No it wasn't. Apollo knows about Tom."

Minerva began to cry.

Apollo stared at the fire stonily waiting for his father to prepare the memories.

"Do we ever really get to know you?" Apollo wondered tiredly.

"What was that, son?"

"I was just wondering if we ever really know our parents. I mean, children are pretty egoistical. We think our parents' lives begin when we're born. But they live within whole different selves."

"Oh, I don't know how different we become when children are born. We just grow into the new role." Albus tried to figure out what Apollo was thinking but after a few attempts, he gave up.

"Here. 1944. you know about the Chamber of Secrets. These are the events during the months before and after…"

"How did Apollo take the news of Tom?" Xiomara gently asked.

"He's never going to forgive me." Minerva braced herself against another contraction. Xiomara slipped behind her, and started to rub her back.

"Breathe, deep breath." She glanced at monitor. "It's almost over."

Minerva slumped back against Xiomara, crying.

"Make it stop. They are too little."

"I know, Min. Did Dominick give you something to relax you and stop the labor?"

Nodding, Minerva said, "About a half-hour ago."

"Well, let's give it time to work." Xiomara glanced at the clock. _Damn Apollo. He should've known better.   
_  
For the first time in his life, Xiomara wished ill-will towards her beloved godson. She leaned over and whispered, hoping to distracted Minerva,

"I got a secret."

Apollo plunged into the icy cold silver liquid. Immediately he recognized the place, the main hallway of Hogwarts. The hall stood silence and still, until the image of a young girl, around the age of seventeen flew down the hall, her dark hair flowing behind her.

Mom? Apollo thought.

"**Sorry I'm late, Tom. Professor Dumbledore was helping me with the Transfiguring homework."  
"I thought you were a natural. What do you need help with?"  
Minerva smiled secretly, "Extra project."  
Apollo noticed the brown eyes looking at his mother harden for a second.  
"You know I don't like spending time away from my girl."  
"Of course, Tom." With that, Minerva kissed Tom, which he deepen, pulling her towards him. Minerva never noticed the auburn hair transfiguration professor watching.  
**  
Minerva let out a deep breath. The labor became more intense in the short half-hour it took for the medince to work. But the three heartbeats were still steady, and there was no greater danger yet.  
"Here, if you can, why don't you drink this tea? You need to keep your strength up."  
Minerva sipped the tea and glanced at the monitor.  
"I think I got about twenty minutes. What's the secret?"  
Xiomara smiled mischievously.  
"How would you feel about becoming a godmother in late March? I believe that's when Theoriski said they were due."  
"Mara, that's great. Severus must be over the moon."  
"He's in another galaxy. You haven't realize something." Xiomara's eyes were laughing.  
"What?" Minerva asked, just as another contraction began.

"When did you first realize Tom Riddle was, well, evil?" Apollo shuddered with the thought of his mother, first having sex and then with Tom Riddle.

"He was interested in dark arts. More than any other student I had. He eventually, I suspect, succeed where I fear the most. He created horcruxes."

Apollo gasped involuntary.

" The first one I believe was created after he and your mother, er, consummated their relationships. I know for a fact, Pol, she didn't realize who he was. She was simply seventeen."

"Is that an excuse?"

"It is a matter of fact. The day she found out about Tom Riddle was the day she lost her first born son. I caused the fight between myself and Tom. I forced your mother to protect me instead of protecting her." Albus felt the tear run down his check.

"OW! Hee, hee, hee." Minerva collapsed back on the pillow. _I need Albus._ Xiomara fed her ice chips.

" Thirty minutes between that one and the last one."

"Who would thought four minutes would encouraging?" said Minerva, half crying, half laughing.

"You know when I said they?" Xiomara asked, a grin beginning to showed.

"They? Mara, you aren't twins, are you? " Minerva studied her friend.

"Well, now I'm not sure I want to. You don't make it look easy."

"Mara, I love you, but for Merlin's sake, cut the jokes."

"Twins, my love, twins."

"Twins. Oh." Minerva briefly closed her eyes. "Due in March? That means they will be with the kittens at Hogwarts. Four professors' kids at once. Imagine the horror. I know the first set were bad but four at once…"

"My godchildren didn't do anything I wouldn't do myself." Xiomara started to defend her beloved Rory and Pol.

"Mara, we ended up killing a professor."

"Granted, but I'm trying to remember did we ever get in trouble for that?"

"um, well, I think we received dentations, and a warning letter in our permanent records." As she spoke those words, her belly tensed and started another contraction.

"Now I remember why I didn't have the eight kittens we planned on!"

"You knew mom was sleeping with Vol-Tom? Why didn't you stop it?" Apollo looked at his father, aghast.

" What would I say? They were both of legal age. 'I'm sorry Mr. Riddle, but don't sleep with Ms. McGonagall, because I think you're evil and I want to sleep with her'?" Albus' voice shook with anger and frustrated. Pulling one of his worst memories into the stone basis, he nodded towards it. "That's the last one. That's why we didn't let you use the Dumbledore name."

"He stole my name." Something that simple made Apollo's heart break. The sliver liquid swirled and finally he placed his head in.

**A bright red light shorn from the hand of Tom Riddle. At seventeen he was already accomplished the art of wandless magic. **

"**I wouldn't step closer, old man. I have the goddess and you have nothing."**

"**Please Tom, I'm pregnant. Please, it's your child. Please, your own flesh and blood. Please, I'm begging you" Minerva whispered, tears sliently on her cheeks.**

"**How do I know it's my child? You're nothing but Dumbledore's whore."**

"**Mr. Riddle, I swear to you, I haven't touch Minerva!"**

"**Minerva? How strange. The always so proper Professor Dumbledore calling a student by their given name."**

"**Tom, we seems so close because he's been teaching me how to be an animagi. Tom, your son! Please we'll marry and raise the baby." Minerva begged.**

**Tom paused and looked at Minerva, staring into pools of shining emeralds.**

"**Ha, not only a whore but a lying whore. It's pity Dumbledore never taught you occlumency. I have no use for you, my whore. Old man, I give your whore." With that, Tom threw Minerva against the castle. She twisted into a ball and Albus immediately rushed over to her. Neither of them noticed Tom apparating into the night.**

"It was the last time I saw Tom as Tom Riddle. When he came back to apply for the D.A.D.A. post. He asked about 'my whore' and I replied that I haven't heard from Minerva in months. That was when your mother went back to Scotland to get her degree and piece of mind back. I proposed six months after she came back to London and you know the rest. "

"Dad, what happen to the baby? Mom looked five months pregnant. There had to be a body." Apollo wanted to know what happened to his brother.

"I sent the body with Fawkes to burn it and then spread the ashes in Scotland with your mother and grandparents." Albus felt exhausted.

Suddenly Xiomara's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Albus, we need you now!"

Without a second glance at his son, Albus grasped Fawkes' feathers and went off to be with his wife.


	15. “Evidence of things unseen”

Ch16

"Evidence of things unseen"

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but we can't wait any longer. You need to have the surgery now…." Albus heard those words and busted into the room.

" You didn't lose them, did you?" He assumed the worst and was now berating himself for leaving.

"Um, hi, Albus. Nice for you to join us. As I was saying I want to go in and reposition the twins to elevate the pressure. I also want to stitch Minerva's cervix closed until she's closer to her due date. But Minerva wanted to wait to see you before going in. " Dominick looked at the nearly hyperventilating Albus. "Don't worry, Papa. The twins aren't coming tonight. But Minerva has to go back on bed rest. I'll make arrangements to check you at Hogwarts." Dominick closed the chart and left to make arrangements.

"How's Apollo?"

Kissing her, Albus sighed. "I don't want to talk about Apollo."

"You can't totally blame him. It was a shock."

"Mina, he knew you were already in the hospital and purposefully upset you."

"I suppose."

Sensing she was thinking about something else, Albus simply asked,

"What?"

"Oh. Well, I was thinking about Tom."

"O.k. that's another thing I don't want to talk about. Can we talk about names?"

Sternly Minerva said, " I need to hear it again."

"Mina, I forgave you that night. I would've adopted your son. I would've love him."

Closing her eyes, she said ,"Thank you."

"Minerva, we're ready for you." Dominick looked at the couple with such sympathy. "Albus we'll let you know as soon as we know anything. It should be a couple hours."

"Call the kids and the girls. I love you."

"I love you, Goddess." Albus kissed Minerva fervently. He watched as Minerva rolled down the hallway.

"Excuse me, is there a fireplace I could use?" Albus asked the Healer standing near by.

"Certainly."

An 140-year-old woke up with a start. He heard a crash and someone swearing loudly. Grabbing his wand, he crept down the rickerly stairs and turned on the lights.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A face he knew for thirty-eight years stared back at him. Raising a glass of firewhisky, the man replied,

"It's a bar. I'm drinking."

"Pol, you don't drink. It goes against your beliefs, along with the whole vegetarian thing. Besides the bar is closed."

"I deserve a drink after the day I had. Here's to my mother and her bastard son."

Abeforth sighed. He warned Albus and Minerva not to kept things from the kittens. It had blown up on them.

"What happen?"

With tears steaming down his face, Apollo started to tell his Uncle about the events.

Xiomara rolled over in bed, snuggling into Severus's chest. _What a deep dark secret. Severus Snape is a snuggler._

The fireplace roared to life as Albus' head appeared. Throwing the silk green robe over her body, she kneeled down.

"How's Min?"

"Theoriski took her in for sugregy about ten minutes ago. Um, could you get Harry and tell him about Minerva?"

"Of course. You want me to bring him to St. Mungo's?"

"No. He has classes tomorrow and I'm just waiting here. I'm going to call Aurora and Abe later. Apollo…Mara, I don't know where my boy is. He's pretty shook up and he used the cloaking device on the watch. If someone could just find him…."

"Of course. Do you need anything? "

"Xio, who is it?" Severus asked sleepily.

"Albus. We need to find Apollo. He found about Tom and now he's someplace."

"Who's Tom?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You just woke up. I'll explain later." Xiomara kissed Severus' head.

"This is one of those things I don't want to fully understand."

"Yeah, just go with it." Xiomara went to get dress.

"Xio, I'm nauseous."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

Xiomara looked at her husband, the big bad Deatheater, who was looking a bit green.  
"For Pete's sakes, take some anti-nausea potion and let's go."

Severus pouted. "You're not being very sympthanic."

"Severus Salazaar Snape, I love you. But if you don't get dress and help me find my jackass of a godson, you will be sleeping on the Quiddich ground for three weeks. Alone!"

Later, Xiomara commented that she never saw anyone moved that fast on foot or broom.

Abeforth surveyed his nephew. Apollo was definitely a striking man. With Minerva's green eyes, Albus' height and auburn hair, he was the perfect mixture of his parents. Unfortunly he inherited his parents' personalities. Minerva's temper and Albus' arrogance to be right.

"Well, namesake, you have a choice."

Albus paused, trying to figure out what to tell his daughter. _What the hell. I'll just wing it._ With that thought, he threw the powder into the fire.

"Aurora McDore's residence."

A second later, a sleepy blond haired head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing at my daughter's apartment at three in the morning!"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Eyes widened.

"Yes! Get Aurora now!" Albus growled. _I'll deal with you later._

"Papa? What's wrong?" Aurora was wide awake imagining the worse.

"The kittens are giving your mother a hard time. We're at St. Mungo's…"

"Oh, God! Um, let me get dress and tell Nicky what's going on. Is Apollo there?"

Albus hesitated and simply said, "No. I'll explain later."

"Ok. Well, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right." _Who's Nicky?_

Pomona was enjoying a rare night with her wife. There was no one in the hospital wing, Hufflepuffs had been told to bother the prefects for the night and all was calm. And the fact Poppy was now rubbing her back, Pomona's life was verging towards perfection. She sighed happily. Then Severus' face appeared in her fireplace. Poppy stopped threw on a discard shirt. Pomona rolled over and pulled the covers up.

"Oh, great Merlin! ….Apollo?..no….What did he do?...Surgery…how long ago?...well, Pommie would have to get Evelyn Vector to be on call…..O.k. do you need anything….um I don't think Mara beating Apollo would help…oh…are you sure you want him….o.k. I'll bring him with us…..see you soon. Bye"

"Aphrodite Venus Raquel, what's the hell is going on?"

Poppy winced at her full name. _Stupid free love parents_.

"Short version. Apollo made Minerva upset, (get dress) which increased her stress so the potions they started her on tonight didn't work, which made her required surgery, so far Mara, Abe, and Rory had been called. But we need to grab Harry and take him to St. Mungo's."

By the time Poppy finished explaining, Pommie was already dressed and ready to go.

"I'll get Harry and meet you back here."

"The password is Release the Beast."

"Here's some hot chocolate, Albus. Do you want anything to eat?" Pommie asked.

"No, thank you. No one has heard from Apollo yet?" Albus tiredly asked.

"No. Right now, I don't care if I ever talk to him again."

"Rory! That's your twin."

"Aunt Poppy, he put the kittens in danger. How can you forgive that?"

"Aurora, the pregnancy was difficult from the beginning. I know that Dominick was planning on bedrest for the last two weeks anyway." Poppy leaned over and hugged Aurora. "Most women try to avoid getting pregnant at your mother's age for a reason." Her eyes met Pommie's. They had discussions of late about the subject, finally coming to the conclusion neither one wanted more children at this point of their lives.

"Where could he be ?" Albus wondered.

"Dad, why are you worry about him? He hurt mom." Aurora asked. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Because he's my child and he's hurting, and I want to know where he is." Albus said, sighing," No matter how old you are, your parents will always worry about you. Speaking of which, Rory, who's Nic?"

Aurora blushed. All eyes were on her.

"Um, I don't think this is the time or the place."

Xiomara piped up.

"I think Dominick said he was going to take a couple hours. We're not going anyplace and we got nothing to do but wait."

"Have I told you later how much I enjoy having you as my godmother?" Aurora said sarcastically.

Apollo suddenly felt tired. The realization that he could've cost his parents the kittens began to sink in. Suddenly the Hog's Head fire roared to life.

"Abe, I'm looking for Apollo. Is he there?"

"Yes, right here. How's Min?"

"In surgery. Is Apollo ok?"

"I'm fine, papa." Apollo said in a small voice.

"Thank Merlin. Get over here so Aurora can yell at you, then I think Aunt Mara would like to beat you, and then its Harry's turn."

Apollo blanched at the mention of his loved ones torturing him. But suddenly there was nowhere else he rather be.


	16. Crazy Tabby

"Crazy Tabby"  
Minerva slowly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. White walls, white bedspread, and a white haired man looking at hair.

"I love white." She murmured sleepily. She tried to turn over but there were spells prevented her.

"Minerva, I need you to wake up." Theoriski said. 

"Oh, it's you." Recognizing her husband Minerva smiled.

"Minerva, you just had surgery. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"You are under spells to keep you from moving. We had to put in stitches but they will resolve as you get closer to your due date. You will be groggy for a little bit. "

"The babies?" Albus asked.

"Fine. Right on schedule in terms of development. I still want Minerva on bedrest for at least two weeks but everything is turning out good." Theoriski smiled "You're a trooper, Mrs. McDore."

A snore could be heard from the bed. Albus grinned and added, "and a snorer."

"I was going to tell the people in the waiting room. Would you like to join me, Mr. McDore?"

"Certainly."

_  
Week one  
Day one  
800 am_

Minerva woke up as soon as Albus got out of bed. She stretched lazily and smiled. Planning on grading papers today, she had totally faith in Bill's ability to teach. Reaching for the stack of papers, a book caught her eye. 1001 names for a magical baby. Hmmm, well, we do need names soon. The papers remained ungraded.

_200 pm _  
A knock interrupted Minerva's internal debate of Asklepios for a son. Harry bounced in along with Ron .

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Grinning Harry replied,

"It's Divination, Mom. I know I'm going to die anyway."

"Fine. Help me pick names."

"Mom, you cannot be serious. Asklepios?"

_730 pm_

Xiomara tumbled in to Minerva's room and immediately sat on the bed. Her yellow eyes twinkled dangerous. Minerva noticed this and cautiously asked,

"What? Aren't you suppose to be sick now? You're in the first trimester."

Smiling mischievously, Xiomara replied, "Sev took that over for me."

"Lucky."

"You know Sibyll said something interesting tonight at dinner."

Annoyed Minerva turned to face Xiomara directly.

"What did that overgrown-"

"_Minerva! _If the students knew you talk about your fellow staff member like that…"

"Mara, what did she say?" Ignoring the mock look of shock on Xiomara's face.

"Something about the kittens being born in different years."

Scoffing Minerva replied, "How is that possible? She really has gone off the deep end."  
Day three 248 p.m.  
A lion cub entered the headmaster's private suite, follow by two others. Minerva eyed them warily.

"If that's a wheeze you better have the antidote."

The lion cub, with the most particular lightening shape mark in his fur, leaped on the bed. He roared indignity. The one with the bushy fur rolled her eyes and offer Minerva a piece of paper tied to her tail.

Professor McGonagall,  
Please accept my gift of three lion cubs as they finished their work early in class today. The only condition to the gift is a photo has to be send to my mother. She would love it.  
Bill Weasley

"What a lovely gift." Minerva said, stroking the red mare of Ron. "Do you do tricks?"

Harry roared again and turned to leap over Ron. Ron moved and the games began.

Day twelve 243 p.m.

A redhead popped into the bedroom doorway. Minerva put down the romance novel and smiled.

"Hello, kitten. Aren't you suppose to be in court?"

"Madam Bones called an early recess." Aurora paused and kissed her mom's cheek. "Papa told me you were getting restless. How are the kittens?"

"Mmm..not moving that much right now."

"Probably don't have much room." As Aurora spoke those words, Minerva started to laughed.

"I wasn't this big with you and Apollo. I have an appointment with Theoriski next week." Minerva smiled at her daughter. "Papa told me that you had a gentleman in your apartment late at night. Would you like to explain?"

"um…I met Nicky through Apollo actually. So Apollo likes him and approves. " Aurora tried a winning smile on her mum.

"But the question remains why was he in your apartment at three in morning?" Minerva looked stern.

"We are dating."

"You are dating." Minerva repeated. "Your dates are at very odd times Aurora Caoimhe Morgaine McGonagall-Dumbledore. I don't recall your father being on a date with me at three a.m."

"Um, yeah, well, we were um, playing chess! And you know how involve a game of chess can be." Aurora thought she was saved by her father entering the room.

"They were playing chess, dear."

Albus looked alarmed.

"I don't think I want my daughter playing the type of chess I would be playing at three in the morning. After all that's how we got the first set of kittens!"

"I know dear. But our daughter is an adult and I'm sure Nicky is a nice young man." Minerva soothed Albus.

"Fine. But I want to meet him."

"Of course."


	17. Conventional Wisdom

"Conventional Wisdom."

Minerva tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her husband. "Albus! Let's go already." Her first day out of bed in a month was to include a 10 o'clock with Theoriski which she was now fifteen minutes late for.

"Albus! Let's go. I want to know when I can get off of bed rest. You want to know when I get off of bed rest. What in Merlin's name is taking so long?"

"I accidentally got my beard caught in the sink again." Albus' beard was several inches shorter.

"You know when the kittens arrive you're probably have to cut it short." Minerva looked at him critically.

"Rory really did a number on it last time didn't she?" Albus winced remembering when Aurora used to yank on his beard for fun. His jaw was dislocated several times.

"Hmmm, and I need to remember to braid my hair at night." She smiled and begins to dance.

"You're dancing?" Albus asked amused.

"Hey, I'm out of bed. Let's go." With that she threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

Shaking his head, Albus soon followed.

"Minerva McDore for Dominick Theoriski." The nurse looked up, bored but suddenly became interest when she realized the two people in front of her were the greatest witch and wizard of the age.  
"I'll tell him you're here, Mrs. _McDore_."

Minerva frowned, realizing the nurse was new and probably unaware of the privacy vow she and Dominick made which included all his staff.

"My love, we've been found out." Minerva looked over at Albus who was happily reading muggle magazines.

"There's nothing she can say unless she likes being held in contempt of a court order. We made sure the court order was airtight when Rory filed it in May."

"Of course." Minerva smiled. It was handy to have a lawyer in the family. "I just hate having my private life gawk at." She drummed her fingers on her stomach and a second later was answered by a kick. Someone wasn't pleased. "Sorry."

"About what?" Albus was confused.

"Someone didn't like the rhythm I guess." She explained what happened and Albus laughed.

"Feeling a little nervous, Mrs. McDore?"

"Just a bit. I don't want to be back on bedrest. I want to teach. " Minerva said.

"McDore?" A different nurse appeared. "Right this way."  
A couple minutes, Minerva lay on a table, with her stomach exposed. Theoriski smiled reassurely at her.

"I know this new technology is a little inmatating but it will allow me to check the stitches and the positions of the fetuses without a physical exam. " He began to spread a clear gel on her stomach. Minerva shivered. "Ah now then. _Appareo Fetus_."

A blue light appeared above Minerva's stomach. Suddenly there was movement.

"Is that…?" Albus was dumbstruck by the image.

"That was someone kicking my ribs." Minerva groaned.

Theoriski chuckled. "O.k. As you can see, the twins are slightly small for their age and probably will be in St. Mungo's a couple days after delivery which is normal for twins. Twin A is smaller than twin B and I think if we can deliver her first it would be better." Theoriski jotted some notes in the chart.

"Her?" Minerva asked.

"Sorry I forgot you didn't want to know." Theoriski grinned sheepishly. "But definitely a her." He picked up his wand and continued. "I'm pleased to see the stitches are holding up well. I'm thinking you could resume normal activities but I would hold off any extra strenuous physical activities. You're twenty-six weeks. I would feel comfortable delivering if you went to labor now. But if you can keep them in for a couple more weeks it would be better." He wrote the results in the chart and sealed it. "Good job, mom. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Her. Another daughter." Albus felt a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Rory will be pleased. My daughters." Minerva half laughed- half sobbed. She reached up and kissed Albus. A nurse enters and began to wipe the remaining jelly off of Minerva's stomach.

"I'm guessing you received good news, then. " The nurse smiled. It didn't surprised her they were married, although the fact the couple were having a child now was.

"A baby girl." Albus said proudly as if it was the first baby girl in history.

"Plus one." Minerva smiled as she kissed her husband again.

"Twins. That will be a handful." She finished up and smiled. "Go see the desk nurse for your next appointment. "

Minerva changed into her bulky green robes, which hid her figure and quickly added the brooch Albus gave her on their twenty-fifth anniversary. Albus looked at her and started to asked,

"I know you are happy about teaching again but weren't you going to ask about…."

Minerva shushed Albus "I thought the fact he doesn't want me to do any serious physical activities would included _that_."

"I think I'll go back and ask him." Albus turned around to ask.

"Albus! I'll owl him later. Randy old goat.." She turned to the secretary. "He wanted to see me in two weeks."

"For what? You can't possible be pregnant. For one thing you're too old and another you aren't married. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is just being a gentleman and accompying his unwed Transfiguration teacher." She smiled adoringly at Albus.

The air suddenly grew cold in the waiting room.

"Minerva…" Albus warned. He knew with the hormones Minerva was dangerous, which was why two days ago a mouse with greasy black fur and rather big nose appeared in his office. Severus was more understanding that one would expect since Xiomara came into the habit of turning him into a lion-badger hybrid.

"I'm not too old to be having these babies and how dare you flirt with my husband! Why I should curse those fluttering eyelashes into non-existence. I should…." Albus heard the rumble from afar. He looked for something, anything substantial to hide behind. Finding nothing suitable, he cast the strong shedding spell he knew on the waiting room. Albus braced himself and suddenly there was a loud _plop_.

Albus slowly got up and looked at his wife. Where there used to be the secretary, smoke was lingering. He sighed.

"Min, wait for me at the floo. I'll explain to Theoriski why his secretary blew up and then get Alastor to track her down."

Minerva glared at him. "Now, Min." She stormed off in a huff.

Albus appeared at the floo and snuck up on Minerva, catching her hand. She quickly removed her hand from his and flooed separately from him. Albus rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a fun night._

"Hey, how was the appointment?" Pommie glanced up from her grading.

"Fine." Minerva said in a huff. "Just a teeny­bopper flirted with my husband and then Albus got upset when I _accidentally_ blew her up. "

"Um, ok. It was necessary to blow her up? Usually you just turned them into mice."

"She called me old!" Minerva fumed. "She said I was an old unmarried woman who manipulated Albus." Sparks flew out of her wand, lighting a few of Pommie's paper. Without a second glance, Pommie simply existished them and let Minerva continued her rant.

"She had no right to pass judgment on me. How dare she!"

Pommie looked half-amused and half-appalled at the situation. She opened her mouth to comment but was cut off by Albus' arrived.

"Mina, did you really have to blow her up? Now I don't know how I can show my face there again."

"_Your _face? Listen, I'm pissed off, hormonal, horny, and retaining water. If you value your life, you would support me right now!"

The door to the staff lounge open and Fillus ducked his head in for a second,

"Does anyone…." He trailed off noticing Minerva and decided the staff's weekly poker game could wait. Quickly leaving again, he wondered what happen but decided it wasn't important to find out right then.

"I do support you. I've always support you. But I wondered if you really want my support after today." Albus said frustrated.

"What do you mean be _that_? " Minerva cried.

"I thought you were going to asked Theoriski about when we could resume our evening activities."

"This is about _sex_! The reason I didn't ask was because I already owled him last week. We could been having sex for a week but _you've _ been busy with "important" things, which I can't know about. Am I that ugly that you no longer find me attractive?" Minerva's face was red and Pommie wonder whether she was going to yell or cry.

"Minerva Aurora Charlotte McGonagall-Dumbledore, I've been trying to get the nursery ready so you can relax and not worry about the room being ready. I also been flooing back home to get that room ready for the kittens." Albus' eyes glowed. "I've been taking cold showers and matters into my own hands when I could've been having sex with my wife!" The vase next to Albus shattered without any warning.

The door to the lounge opened again. Poppy and Xiomara walked in, wanting to know how the appointment went.

"Pops, I believe our esteem Headmaster and equally esteem Deputy Headmistress are fighting." Xiomara grinned.

"I believe that the argument is about their sex life too, Mara."

"Oh, bugger off." Albus and Minerva said in unison. Poppy pretended to faint at the harsh language conventialy landing in her wife's lap.

"Do you guys realize you could use this time to actually have sex?" Pommie pointed out, moving Poppy's head from the papers on her lap.

Minerva opened her mouth when the fire in the staff lounge turned green.

"Mother! Did you really have to blow up the head nurse? I started my shift at three and all I've heard was how Minerva McGonagall blew someone up. I have to work there. Why can't you blow up Rory's workplace? "Apollo wailed.

"Oh bugger off Apollo!" Minerva snapped.

Apollo, shocked, retrieved from the fireplace.

"Well, that was surprising." Pommie commented. Xiomara and Poppy exchanged looks; privately agreed Apollo probably deserved it.

"…of course I want to have sex with you! I constantly want to have sex with you. If I had a time-turner, we would be having sex twenty-four hours a day!" Albus yelled.

"Then why haven't been you coming to bed with me? I'm so frustrated because you haven't touched me in a bloody week. You have been disappearing right after dinner and coming home late and barely touching me! I feel so ugly!" Minerva sobbed.

"I didn't know you wanted me to be touching you. Why didn't you tell me you could have sex?"

"I thought you didn't find me attractive now!"

"Should we mention that they are being really loud and the students could probably hear them?" Poppy wondered.

"Nah." Pommie and Xiomara said.

Conjuring up some popcorn, Xiomara pointed out "This is free entertainment."

"You're right, Mara."

"How can you even think that? You're always sexy to me, especially when pregnant! Your breasts are bigger and your whole body is so sensitive that I could barely touch and you come. Why didn't you ask Theoriski about sex today?"

"Because I already owled him last week. He gave me a list of tips and positions we could try. But you never came to bed early enough to try them!" Minerva pouted.

Albus touched her face. "What kinds of positions?" he asked in a low voice.

"I could tell you but I think showing would be better. One of them is called 'eye of the tiger'…." Minerva purred.

"Really? Well, you are very catlike…" Albus' hands moved lower. Minerva gasped.

"Um, guys. You're still in the staff lounge with other people." Poppy pointed out.

"Ah, well. Professor McGonagall, should we continue this discussion elsewhere?"

"It would be my pleasure Professor Dumbledore." With that, she took his arm and went out of the lounge in the direction of their chambers.

Xiomara, Poppy and Pomona looked at each other, amused.

"I think I'll find Severus now…" Xiomara mused.

Poppy shrugged. "When in Rome?" she asked.

"When in Rome." Pommie agreed.

On the way out of the staff lounge, they ran into Dennis Creevey.

"Have you see Professor McGonagall?"

"Um, she's busy with school business." Poppy replied. Pommie couldn't hold back her snicker.

"Oh, well."

"Let me give you some conventional wisdom, Mr. Creevey. Never mess with a pissed off McGonagall." Poppy said.

Dennis looked at the school nurse and replied,

"You learn that the first week of school, Madam Pompfy. " And with that he went to bed.

"I guess some people never learn. " Pommie laughed at the comment and began to walk towards her chambers.


	18. Chapter 18

"Teach your pupils well"

Minerva groaned and hit the alarm clock. It was Saturday, she knew. A day she could lie in bed and do nothing. Nothing at all. Serena and Filius were taking the third years and up to Hogsmeade, and she and Severus were….

"Oh, shit!" Minerva realized which Saturday it was.

"Ah, you're up." Albus' eyes sparkled when he saw Minerva remember which day it was.

"Albus, dear darling husband, I don't suppose you would take over for me." Minerva smiled sweetly.

"Not at chance."

Minerva thought for a second. "But I feel sick."

"You didn't feel sick a couple hours ago." His eyebrows rose.

Minerva blushed. "But the questions are so awful. You don't know…"

"I do know. But it's your responsible. Although how did you rope Severus into this? He won the bet…."

"I had Mara threatened him with giving naming rights to Aurora."

"Ah. That would do it." Albus glanced down at his wife, whose cheeks were still flushed with sleep. "Do you need to go over anything before class? I would happily give you notes on the practical side."

Minerva mulled the thought over. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Because I'm making you teach sex ed?" Albus asked incredulously

"Yes, and because I can get hormonal now."

"Ah." Albus didn't feel like being turned into a mouse so he decided to let that comment slide. "Would you like help getting dress?"

Minerva scowled at him. Since reaching her seventy-ninth birthday, she had needed more help from people. Of course being seven months pregnant with twins didn't help any.

Albus laid her last two clean fitting dresses on the bed. Minerva glared at both of them.

"I don't like those. They are too hot."

"For Merlin's sake….fine picks a dirty one and cleans  
it." Albus reminded himself to be patient.

"Oh, you are so helpful." Minerva picked her favorite dress and muttered a cleaning spell. She paused, thinking. _I actually need the idiot's help._ "Albus? Could you please help me?"

_Two months or less. _He chanted silently. "Of course my dear."

They managed to get Minerva dress in a short amount of time, only an hour this morning.

"What time is the class?" Albus asked.

"Two. I think we'll use the Room of Requirement. Perhaps it will be easier on us."

"Well, I always enjoy your ….teachings on the subject. I've learned a great deal from certain, shall we say, hands on experimentation." Albus said with a leering grin.

"That's not on the lesson plan. It's mainly birth control." At this Albus laughed. Minerva growled. "Yeah, I know. Shut up. It's your fault we are in this situation."

"It takes two to tango, dear." Albus, in almost fifty years of marriage, still didn't know when to shut up.

"Well, you will be dancing alone, Headmaster, for the rest of the week!" Minerva stormed off.

Albus sighed. He really should invest in a better couch.

At one fifty-five the door to the room of requirement blew open, with a surly Severus stomped into the room.

"I hate the fact you are friends with my wife." He growled.

"I wasn't jumping for joy when she married you, either." Minerva returned.

"Should we just give them the basic information and don't answer what they don't ask?" Severus suggested.

"Fine."

The room was silent with each professor contemplating the subject at hand.

Finally Minerva broke the silent.

"I asked my Gryffindors to stay after to answer questions about the pregnancy."

"I haven't told the Slytherins that Xio is expecting." Severus almost looked scare.

"They don't know about the marriage, right?"

"No. They will tell their Death eater parents and after I caused her to lose our child…" Severus closed his eyes.

"Severus, she forgave you. We all make mistakes." Minerva's eyes clouded over.

"Min?" Severus started to ask when the door opened.

"Professor McGonagall, I thought Gryffindors were brave." Severus snickered seeing the scared faces.

"We are but sex is scary. You know that. I have seen your bedroom. Tell me which torture hurts more Xiomara's or Voldemort?" She quietly hissed

"Um, well, they had different practices and results." Severus blushed.

Minerva snorted.

" You are answering anything questions about S&M"

"Oh? I suppose you'll answer questions about having sex while in animagus forms."

"Um, Professors?" Hermione interrupted them.

"Miss Granger?" They asked in unison.

"While this has been enlightening, perhaps too much, could we get on with the lesson?"

"Fine.

Severus started to explain the physical experiences, taking the students through the physical aspect.

"Sir, isn't it true that some women have problems adjust to the size of a man?" Draco asked smirking.

"Some do. There are potions to make entry easier and it helps to have the woman aroused before." Severus answered.  
_  
Not that you'll have that problem, Draco._ He thought. He continued going through the basic physical aspects of the course leaving the emotions aspects to Minerva, which she quickly covered.

Then the box was passed around for anonymous questions. Minerva had charmed the box to disgusted handwriting. Please don't ask anything too embarrassing. She chanted.

"How is possible to guard against pregnancy?" She asked out loud, not bothering to look at Severus, knowing a smirk was on his face. "Well, the best way is to not have sex. When that isn't possible there are potions and spells to prevent pregnancy. These aren't fool proof. (Severus snorted.) One must make a conscious effort to avoid pregnancy and use birth control. You'll be learning the potions and charms in class next year." _I'll be happy not to teach them._

_M_inerva picked up the next question and her eyes narrowed. She glanced around the room searching for something.

"Mara has this weekend free doesn't she?" She muttered to Severus out the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, along with Poppy and Pommie. I think they were going shopping in Hogsmeade. Why?"

"Look at this question. 'I heard the new Thunderbolt broomstick was made for sex. How does one go about this activity?' Only people who test brooms know about the Thunderbolt being release. I only know because Mara was moaning about not being to test it this week."

"What question is it Professor McGonagall?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Well, it's about having sex on a broom, which in public is very illegal, and in private very uncomfortable."

"It's illegal!" Ginny gasped.

"Yes. Public sex is illegal." Minerva said, wondering why Ginny turned pale and Harry was looking at the ground.

"How illegal?" He muttered. Minerva stared at her godchildren. Oh, Molly is going to kill someone if Ginny gets pregnant. I just hope it's not me.

"Very, very illegal. " Minerva hissed. Severus looked confused. It was illegal but it wasn't going to put someone in Azkaban.

"You'll get a fine in some countries and jail time in others." Severus answered praying no one asked him how he knew that. His honeymoon was quite adventuous. Fifteen countries in two weeks and they were in jails of ten countries for lewd behavior

A snicker broke the silence in the room. Interestingly enough it came from unoccupied corner of the room. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"But actually the person you should ask about the subject is Madam Hooch. I'm sure she has tales about the subject." Minerva grinned, "And you know, she doesn't get that many visitors during her office hours."

"But one assumes that people would need to find this out for themselves." Severus hastily added.

"Ah, but to get the advice of an expert would be priceless."

"Minerva…" Severus growled.

"What?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Are you trying to get me maim?"

"Of course not. I just think your students would benefit from Madam Hooch's wisdom." She coughed hiding a grin but also secretly noting the invisibility cloak came off of a very visible muddy boot of a certain flying instructor. Ah, Mara is having a bit of fun. I wonder if the other three came to watch us suffer.

" Ah, next question." Severus said moving on quickly. "How do you tell someone of same-sex you might be interest in them?" He scowled because the word 'be' was misspelled.

"There's a support group on campus. But one would need get the information from their Head. I would tell them privately and don't have any expectations." Minerva suspected Seamus and Dean were 'friends with benefits' but the spelling were a dead giveaway. Vincent Crabbe was a dyslexic. Crabbe and Goyle? She thought. While the Malfoy is away…

"Next question. When do witches go through 'the change' ? By the 'change' I assume the reference is to menopause. " Minerva paused, answering the question in her head, _(not soon enough) _and said

"It depends on the witch. But it usually starts at the age of 70."

"How does one use pain during sex?" Minerva read her eyes widening. "That's a great question! Professor Snape, why don't you answer that?"

"Very carefully." Snape said very succulently. "But you need to trust your partner intimately and I wouldn't try it at your age." Someone better ask about animagus.

No one did.

Minerva noted all the questions had been answered and the Slytherins escape to the dungeons.

"Five minute break and then I'll meet you in the common room for more questions." Minerva told her cubs. She smiled "Accio cloak." The invisibility cloak flew off three witches. "I've told Harry not to lend his cloak to you." Her voice was stern.

"I know. That's why Poppy borrowed it." Xiomara replied, innocently.

"Were you amused by the afternoon?" Minerva asked annoyed.

"Of course." Pomona said cheerily.

"So, do you know who asked about being gay?" Poppy asked.

"Crabbe. By the way I think you need to adjust the dose on his potion."

"Will do. Have fun for rest of the afternoon." Poppy said.

"I will, since you three are doing my prep for this week." Minerva looked gleeful.

"You know, my love, we got to stop Xiomara talking us into her plans." Pomona commented.

"You are Hufflepuff, if you just figured that out."


	19. Chapter 19

Scared Gryffindors

Minerva bit her lip. "Couldn't they just stay in?" She was nervous about the birth. She and Albus chose after the St. Mungo's incident to have a home birth. After all Apollo and Aurora were delivered at the World Cup, where their Aunt Mara was coaching at the time.

Dominick Theoriski laughed. "As uncomfortable as labor is…."

This got a snort from Minerva.

"….I believe being pregnant for much longer it will be even more uncomfortable. Do you really want a natural birth without pain killers?"

Minerva nodded. "If it will be better for the kittens." Albus squeezed her hand.

"You incident you want your other children involved in the birth. I would feel comfortable with Apollo helping in the deliver but are you sure Harry and Aurora can handle seeing you in pain?"

Poppy entered the room saying, "Remind last time you literally cursed Albus into a mouse, Mara into a toad and I believe caused a hurricane in the West Keys. This was with a good dose of pain killers."

"I can control my wandless magic much better now." Minerva protested.

"Right." Theoriski agreed immediately learning to humor pregnant witches was often a matter of life or death, particularly his.

"I want to make sure the kittens are safe and I heard pain relievers increased the chances of birth complications." Minerva explained.

Theoriski thought for a second. "What is your knowledge of herbal medicine? Apollo has this insane idea. But actually now that I think about it it's not that insane."

"What?" Albus asked eagerly.

"If we burn catnip in an incense burner or if Minerva drinks a tea made from catnip…"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Minerva hated jokes about her animagus form.

"I'm serious. The physical benefits relieved are cramps, anxiety, muscle relaxation and sedation. It would be completely safe since Minerva's body is used to the substance." Theoriski knew Apollo was joking but this could actually work. "You would be fully conscious with a mild dose."

"Excellent!" Albus wanted to spare his wife any unnecessary pain.

"Here's some literature to read over about birth positions. Poppy you have some to discuss with me?" Theoriski finished up his official business.

Albus and Minerva looked surprised by the comment. Poppy, not meeting either one's eyes, nodded shortly. "In my private quarters."

Theoriski said "I'll meet you then. I'll see you two, excuse me, you four later. "He and Poppy left.

"Everything is good, Mina. Are you heading to bed soon?" Albus asked, gently kissing his wife.

Minerva answered, "I want to check on Bill for a second, and then I'm all yours."

Raising an eyebrow, Albus grinned" All mine?"

"Well, you do have to share me with other people occasionally. Especially two kittens at the moment." Minerva kissed him and left to check on her temporary replacement.

A loud conversation could hear outside of Bill's quarters, an odd thing for ten-thirty on a Wednesday night.

"Tell them, Apo! Unless you aren't committed to this relationship." Bill sounded angry and hurt.

I don't see you taking me to the Weasley family dinners anytime soon. Just let me wait mom gives birth. She can't handle any life altering news now." Apollo pleaded with his unhappy lover.

"I'm bad news?" Bill asked softly.

_Of course not. Especially if you make my son happy,_ thought Minerva. The fact Apollo had been a bit of a prat lately made sense.

"Of course not. I don't want to shock anyone right now especially my mom."

Minerva sighed. How did she feel? Shocked? Hurt? Relieved it wasn't goats? She heard Bill sighed and say "Let's just go to bed. I assume you are leaving early in the morning for work."

"Yeah. I hate sneaking around. Why did you accept the job? It's getting complicated with you working with my parents." Apollo asked.

"I wanted to know them better. Hopefully they will be my in-laws one day." Bill yawned. "Night."

Minerva didn't hear if Apollo responded to Bill's off-handed marriage proposal but suddenly she knew that she just intruded and she felt odd. Walking back to her chambers, Minerva thought about the fact Apollo came off as a prat sometimes. He couldn't be who he truly was on two levels. His true identity as their son had to be unacknowledged because of their past. But not to be free enough love who he wanted was a problem.

"There you are! I thought I would have to send a search party out for you!" Albus noticed the weird look on Minerva's face. "What? Are the kittens ok?"

Pulling her husband into the nearest empty room, Minerva whispered,

"Check your watch."

"What!" Albus was puzzled. It was true that Minerva occasionally acted weird due to the hormones but this was especially weird.

"Apollo is sleeping in Bill's room."

"Okay…." Albus said slowly. "They've been friends for years. You and Mara sometimes sleep in the same room."

"No I mean, in the same bed."

"You and Mara have shared beds during conferences."

Minerva groaned and tapped her foot impatiently. For the greatest wizard alive, her husband could be incredibly dense sometimes.

"I've never proposed marriage to Mara."

"You never proposed marriage to Mara." Albus agreed. He paused for a moment. His eyes widen. "You mean…."

"Give the man a prize. I mean instead of Mara and me I think Pol and Bill are going the Poppy and Pommie route." Minerva explained.

"Oh." Albus nodded. "Wow. We really nailed that when we chose Poppy and Pommie for godparents."

"Albus! This is serious." Minerva said sternly.

"No it's not. I would prefer they wait until marriage. But we like Bill. Apollo should be happy. If Bill makes him happy, I'm happy. "

Minerva paused and nodded. "You're right. Besides I'll get cute red head grandchildren."

"But why wouldn't Apollo come to us? He has to know by now we don't care about stuff like that. I mean your best friends are lesbians for crying out loud."

"Do you really not care? To be honest I'm hurt by the fact Apollo hid this from us. But he has been distance since we adopted Harry and announced the kittens." Minerva sighed.

"Love, let's figure this out in the morning. I'm tired. " Albus said reaching for his wife. But Minerva got out of bed. "Minerva, love? Um, where are you going at one o'clock in the morning?"

"For a walk, I'm restless." Minerva threw on her tartan dressing coat. "Relax we made sure my stomach with be protected and hidden. I'll call you if I go into labor." She kissed her speechless husband.

She found herself in the kitchen sipping her husband's hot cocoa. Hearing footsteps Minerva tensed but relaxed. Apollo had an unusual stride. "Couldn't sleep, kitten?" Minerva asked

Apollo paused, not understanding why his mother wasn't shocked to find him at Hogwarts. "Mom! I just got to talking to Bill and he invited me to spend the night, instead of flooing home." He bit his lip nervously.

"You are horrible at lying." Minerva smiled sadly. "You always bite your lip. Besides, Bill did more than that. He made a proposal of sorts I believe. I was outside the room. I wanted to see if Bill needed help with his lesson plans. He definitely needs help but not with that. Why didn't you tell us?"

A tear ran down Apollo's face. "I didn't want to disappoint you. It's hard being your son sometimes and you already replaced me with Harry and the new kittens…"

"Never! I love you always and forever. Sometimes I felt like you are disappointed in us."

"No, I do love you. I just don't know how to be your son sometimes. I don't feel brave enough." Apollo started to cry.

"'Being a Gryffindor doesn't mean not being scare. It means facing fears head on. Being in love is scary." Minerva explained rocking her son in her arms. "Kitten, you'll be brave when you need to be."

"It's late. You need sleep and so does the kittens." Apollo touched his mother's stomach. "How much longer?"

"Two months. Good night, my love. Good luck with Bill."

"Thanks mom. Love you." Apollo kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you, too." Minerva whispered to the empty room as she finished her drink and returned to bed.


	20. No Rest for the Wicked

\Ch 20

"No rest for the wicked."

Minerva bit her lip. It was New Year's Eve and she was determined to disprove Sybil's prediction. Unfortunary she didn't count on the McGonagall's stubbornness mixed with the Dumbledore's sense of humor. The contractions had started around seven in the night just as she sat down for dinner. This in itself wouldn't have been be expect she was currently hosting a dinner for fifteen people including her future in-laws, Harry's friends and her two nieces. The only saving grace was her brother-in-law couldn't make since it was the Hog's Head's busiest night. She tensed and hoped no one notice. Two people did.

"They are getting stronger." Apollo commented to his Aunt.

Poppy nodded. "I'll slip off and get the room ready. Why would a cat would want to give birth in a tub of water is beyond me but oh well."

Poppy whispered something to her wife who glanced at Minerva covertly. Pommie's eyebrow rose and she whispered back,

"This is going to blow our plans for tonight, isn't?"

"Sorry babe."

Pommie then turned to Minerva and gently begins to rub her back. Minerva gratefully and took a deep breath. She kicked Albus in the shin. As Albus turned to look at her, Minerva sent a message to him. _It's time! Get me out of here without people noticing!_ Albus jumped up and look around the room as if seeing the room for the first time. Minerva wanted to go through the first part of labor in private without anyone but him.

"I think I'll help Minerva to bed. Excuse us." Albus scooped his wife up and winced as he felt the bit on his shoulder.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Summoning a notebook, he asked,

"Any one want to bet on what time the kittens will arrive?"

The room erupted into frenzy.

Albus slipped into the shower, holding his wife.

"This feels familiar." Albus smiled. "Didn't this start here? Oh, love another one?" Albus rubbed his wife's back. Minerva moaned and started to cry.

"It hurts." She whimpered.  
"I know. Just need to relax for now." Albus did a spell Poppy taught him. "This will tell us when the contractions get closer. When do you want to call Theoriski?"

"Hmmm…sooner than later. Albus! We don't have names yet! The cribs aren't set up! I'm not ready!" Minerva panicked.

"Love, I'm going to call Theoriski and as soon as he comes I'll get some of your Gryffindors to set up the nursery ok? Just relax." Albus turned off the shower and helped Minerva into the bed. "The contractions are twenty minutes apart yet. Just relax."

Albus called Theoriski who came right away. While he checked Minerva, Albus returned to the dining room with a grin.

"Apollo, Theoriski would like your help along with Poppy. They are twenty minutes apart. I guess it's almost time."

"What should we do Papa?" asked Aurora.

"Harry tell Bill his future in-laws are being born and he needs to watch the tower tonight. Then get some people to the quarters to set up the nursery. Minerva will be in the room of requirement so go there. Aurora call your Aunt Mara at the club."

"Albus, your wife needs you. " Theoriski stuck his head out.

"Drugs! I want drugs!" Minerva wailed.

Apollo tried not to snicker at his mother's demands from where he was setting up the cribs for the kittens. Poppy held a cup of catnip tea and help Minerva sipped it. Albus held his wife and made the protype of the queen from Minerva's life size chess set glow different colors. "Mina look at the queen. Focus." He coached.

"Minerva you are seven centimeters. You need to be ten or more." Theoriski assured. "I think if you walk around you'll get the last centimeters."

Harry took one arm and Aurora took the other and together they walked their mother.

"Albus!" Minerva wailed . Albus came over and held his wife.

"Shh..I know, I know." Albus kissed her forehead.

"The hell you do! It feels like cruciatus." Minerva dropped to her knees and moaned. "You! You did this to me! Where's my wand?"

"Mom, you know Aunt Poppy took that away." Apollo stated calmly as he checked the vitals." Here comes another one."

"Holy Godric!" Minerva shrieked.

"Minerva, calm down. I want to check you but you need to calm down." Theoriski soothed his patient. Minerva sat back down on the bed. "Excellent. Minerva you are fully dilated. Now all you have to do is push."

"All have do?" Minerva hissed. "GET OUT!"

"Minerva?" Albus asked.

"Get him out of here!" Minerva said through clenched teeth.

Albus, Theoriski, and Poppy exchanged confused looks.

Theoriski finally said "If it will make her calmer, have Poppy deliver the twins. But I imagined she will deliver in the next hour. It's eleven-twenty now."

Poppy nodded. Harry and Aurora were trying to comfort their mother while the discussion went on. Suddenly Harry cried, "Mom's in a lot of pain!"

Minerva was grunting and moaning. Poppy positioned her on the bed and checked her. "Min, give me your hand. Feel that? That's a head. Now push slowly."

Albus held his wife and breathed with her. Slowly the head emerged, followed by arms, body and legs. A piercing cry filled the air.

"She sounds just like her mother. Born at eleven forty-nine." Poppy announced.

Albus smiled. "My girls. My sweet girls."

Poppy laughed "Ok I hate to break this up but let big brother check her out and I think Minerva should start to feel contractions soon. But just in case I want make sure Minerva isn't laboring for long. "

"Sounds good." Minerva grunted.

Poppy asked, "Have you start already?"

"grrrr…."Minerva answered.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor. O.k. Lean back, let me check you."

Minerva took a deep breath. _One last time._

"Min, I need to turn the baby but then you should be fine." Poppy gently turned the baby. " O.k. the baby is in the right position. Now you should be able to push the baby right out."

Minerva pushed and nothing happened. Panting hard, she tried to relax her muscles and encourage her last kitten to enter the world.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Albus asked panickingly.

"Nothing. The baby just needs to want to be born. Maybe if you encouraging him,."

"Come on, Son, Papa wants to meet you." Albus cooed.

"Little brother, I'll give you Wheezes." Harry tried to bribe his little brother. Minerva rolled her eyes at the bribe.

"Please, baby boy." Aurora, Apollo and Poppy tried.

"Oh, of Merlin's sakes! " Minerva moaned. "Stubborn McGonagall genes. Look, McGonagall daughter number three, your lease's up. Get out, get out, get out!"

With that remark, labor progressed quickly. Everyone stared at Minerva, who shrugged. "She was offended to be called a boy."

Poppy manveruned the shoulders out and the rest of the body soon follow. "Twelve oh three." Minerva made a face.

"Hello kitten. We've waited for you." Albus touched his daughter. " she has your nose."

"Thank Merlin!" Minerva laughed.

"Papa, let me check her out. Here's kitten number four." Apollo switched babies with his father. "Hello, kitten. How are you? Oh what a big yawn. You know what I think you and your sister might be identical. Yes, I do. " Apollo waved his wand and his suspicions were confirmed. "Oh, you are going to be a handful."

Harry was amazed at the overwhelming protective and loving feelings he had towards his sisters. "Do they have names?"  
Albus and Minerva looked at each other.

"Well, I think Sirius is out." Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Definitely" Harry laughed.

"Mina, name them for the sisters. I still like Athena. Athena and Aphrodite."

Minerva nodded. "Perfect. Oh, wait. We still need a Scottish name. I was so sure it was a boy."

"I'll bring a book tomorrow. Rest for now." Albus smiled mischievously. "Mina, I just realize two things."

Minerva was distracted. "What?" She cooed at the baby in her arm. "Are you Athena or Aphrodite?"

"We have redhead identical twins."

"Yes?"

" Remember the other redhead identical twins we know?"

"hmmm…Fred and George, Fabian and Gideon, and of course you and Abe. Oh…."Minerva closed her eyes. Redheaded twins seems to enjoy making trouble.

"Well, maybe your genes will even things out. But then again you did killed a professor…"

Minerva glared at her husband. "Perhaps this set will redeem us."

"Perhaps." Albus agreed.

Poppy smiled. "The kittens need to be clean up. Minerva do you want a shower?"

Minerva shook her head. "Just a nap."

"Congrats, mom."

"Thanks." Minerva was eagerly looked forward to seeing her daughters.

Albus helped his wife into a clean nightgown. They shared a short loving kiss. "When does Theoriski wants to the other procedure?"

"Two weeks." Minerva felt relieved not to have to go through pregnancy again.

"Ok. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Minerva closed her eyes and dreamed of the future.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

The door to the Great Hall swept open and a soaked Severus Snape stormed. Throwing a rubber duck at the hawk eyed woman, he said, "Your son made it rain inside, flooding the bathroom and then refused to put on pajamas."

Laughing, Xiomara replied " He wants to be like you, dear. His _father_ doesn't wear pajamas and as to the rain, you were so proud of his first sign of magic."

The Hogwarts stifled snickers. Albus Salazar Snape combined all of Severus and Xiomara's unfavorable traits and was generally an unholy terror. While the girls turned out to be vampiric hawks( among other combinations of their parents) , Salazar was simply sneaky. The fact Severus and Xiomara weren't planning on having more kids but Salazar had other plans.

There was no chance he wouldn't get into Slytherin. Of course Poppy, Pommie, and Minerva thought the first Slytherin thing he would do is invade and corrupt another house.

Albus sighed. Why couldn't his namesake be well behaved? "I believe we need to start the sorting."

Minerva led the first years in.

"Abericome, Abigail."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bryant, Polly"

"Ravenclaw.!"

The list went on and on until she got to the first familiar name.

"McDore, Aphrodite."

A tall redhead walked to the stood and Minerva seemed to be nervous.

_Well, a daughter of a goddess. Your name means love, so what is your love?_

Knowledge, thought the girl.

_Knowledge, it is!_

"Ravenclaw!"

Minerva nodded, secretly disappointed. But the sight of Poppy beaming cheered her up some. At least it wasn't Slytherin.

"McDore, Athena."

An identical girl walked to the stood. The girl's eyes seemed to scream mischief.

_Ah, you are mirror image of your mother. I know exactly what to do with you!_

"Gryffindor!"

Minerva allowed herself a small grin. She automatically read the list until she got to the 'S's.

"Snape, Minerva"

_You work hard to prove you aren't your parents. I think the only way to do that is to put you in a different house._

"Hufflepuff!"

The room was silence until almost stimualously Severus and  
Pomona started to clap. They had suspect this outcome and agreed to be happy.

"Snape, Sophia"

_Ah, a true Slytherin through and through. Sneaky and snarky you are perfect!_

"Slytherin!"

During dinner if any student care to eavesdrop on the teachers' table they would heard the following:

"Perhaps they will follow in our footsteps."

"Oh, like my namesake would be in Slytherin, Mara."

"Aphrodite did follow Poppy's." Pommie pointed out.

"Let it go, Mara."

" you still have Sal."

They finished the whispered conservation just in time to hear the last line of the Welcoming speech.

"….I'm sure the next couple of years will be interesting."

Four women grinned at each other. They will be indeed.


End file.
